Amor de Gemelos
by jaedbellsnessi
Summary: Two Shot.. Intente enfocar mis ideas, era más fácil si no la veía bailando semidesnuda, lo que hacía pensando que yo era Anthony, no sabía porque su radar de gemelos estaba fallando, quizás era el alcohol que había consumido o la marihuana que la puso a volar más de lo normal, sea lo que sea que fuera, estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella que estaba perdido. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amor de Gemelos**_

 **Capitulo 1**

Mi despertador sonó a la misma hora de siempre faltando quince minutos para las seis.

Lo odiaba.

Lo golpee miles de veces y por si eso no fuera poco lo lance contra la pared más cercana, por suerte para él, era tan estupendo en esto de lanzar que cayó justo donde estaba la pila de ropa sucia.

Dormiría de nuevo…

— ¡Edward! ¡Arriba! — grito una chillona voz desde afuera de mi habitación.

Suspire quitándome la almohada de la cabeza.

— ¡Mueve el maldito culo! ¡Hoy es el gran día! — otra segunda voz más chillona que la anterior.

Y no es que fueran voces chillonas por ser femeninas (lo cual fuera sido hasta encantador) eran unas horribles y llenas de energía voces masculinas pertenecientes a mis detestables parientes.

— ¡Párate! — gritaron los dos a la vez.

Decidí que lo mejor era hacerles caso, al fin y al cabo era la rutina de todos los días. Media hora después acomode la trenza de mis zapatos, agarre mi mochila y baje directo a la camioneta que compartíamos los tres.

— Oye — mire hacia donde me estaban llamando y un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas idénticos a los míos, me miraron con emoción — ¿harás todo lo posible porque esto salga bien? — quise agarrarlo y despeinar su desastroso cabello castaño dorado como siempre que se ponía todo idiota, pero asentí sonriendo.

Era increíble cómo a pesar que haya nacido dos minutos después que yo parecía como si fueran años.

— Anthony — estire mi puño para que lo chocara — esto saldrá fantásticamente bien — lo jale para abrazarlo, queriendo reconfortarlo todo lo posible — anímate, de todas maneras si no logramos la beca papá y mamá nos pagaran la universidad — me aparto de un empujón haciendo una mueca.

— de todas las cosas horribles que pueden pasar hoy, que nuestros padres nos paguen la universidad sería la peor —

Rodé los ojos.

— Técnicamente tiene razón — me gire para ver que un tipo muy distinto a nosotros, que éramos idénticos, bajaba las escaleras — ningún buen hijo quisiera que sus padres pagaran una de las universidades más caras del mundo ¿cierto? Sobre todo cuando apenas estamos sacando la pata del barro — nos rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y caminamos hacia el garaje.

Los tres estábamos preocupados, emocionados y nerviosos mientras íbamos hacia el instituto, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hoy sería el día en que los cazatalentos nos vendrían a ver para ver si somos merecedores de las jugosas becas universitarias que se les entregan a los futuros mejores deportistas del país. Las necesitábamos porque las finanzas de mis padres no daban abasto para tres chicos en la universidad y mucho menos si los tres querían entrar en Stamford.

Cuando nuestra vistosa camioneta dorada entro en el estacionamiento comenzó la celebración… una cosa podía decir del instituto, lo amaba.

— _¡Anotación! ¡Anotación! ¡Anotación! —_ un coro de aullidos se escucho no más pusimos un pie fuera del auto.

Sonreí.

— _¡Anotación! ¡Anotación! ¡Anotación! —_ gritaba los estudiantes, la banda tocaba y todos cargaban globos, serpentinas y pancartas con nuestros nombres.

Mi hermano gemelo me miro preguntándome lo mismo que yo le preguntaba a él _¿Cuándo nos graduemos volveremos a tener esto, la sensación de ser las únicas estrellas del mundo?_ Jasper, mi primo, corrió hacia la multitud y empezó a saltar al ritmo de la música. Nos reímos mientras lo seguíamos para unirnos al resto del barullo de gente.

Hace unos tres años nos mudamos a Seattle desde Alemania, mis padres que cada uno tenía su profesión exitosa haya lo dejaron todo para venir hasta esta ciudad donde sus par de hijos gemelos se sentían fuera de lugar, con un idioma imposible de aprender y todo porque su único sobrino (ya que mi madre era hija única) había sufrido un terrible accidente donde sus padres habían muerto, los terapeutas de Jasper recomendaron que un cambio de ambiente sería perfecto para que superara su trauma, por lo que se tomo esa drástica decisión.

Seguíamos teniendo el acento alemán pero ya el idioma no era un obstáculo.

Éramos los mejores estudiantes el instituto, los mejores deportistas y somos dueños de las mejores fiestas en la ciudad además de que unas que otras veces participábamos en carreras ilegales, por lo que siempre estábamos en la mira de todos.

Somos los reyes y nos encantaba ser así.

Entonces apareció lo único que no tenía como rey del instituto, como si a pesar de estar rodeado de gente que nos admiraba, nos amaba y se morían por estar con nosotros fuera una burla.

La reina.

 _Mi reina._

— ¡Isabella! — Fue una voz idéntica a la mía que la llamo, pero no fui yo — ¡Isabella, amor! — Anthony estiro la mano para que ella se la tomara y todo el mundo a su alrededor suspiro de placer… yo de resignación.

Isabella Swan era la mujer más hermosa, exótica y extraña que el mundo haya conocido, presidenta del periódico, del equipo de debates y del decatlón matemático, una excelente atleta, jardinera y cultivadora, además de ser la hippie más liberal y desenfrenada que haya conocido todo Seattle. Era amada por todos, amada por mi hermano y amada incluso por mí.

Anthony tomo a Isabella de la cintura y de dio una vuelta en el aire, ella estallo en una risa alegre, su enorme falda vaporosa llena de coloridos brilló por encima de todo lo demás. Hoy andaba con el arcoíris en la parte inferior y camiseta de tiras en la superior, sus característicos lentes redondos y su boca la cargaba de una pálido violeta.

Toda la emoción se apago para mí, así que tome la mochila de mi hermano y camine hacia donde estaban los casilleros. No sabía por qué rayos de todas las benditas mujeres que hay en el mundo yo me haya enamorado justo de la que se enamoro mi hermano, fuera pasado el cliché pero ¡Santo Dios! ¡Somos hermanos gemelos! ¿Podía ser más patético? Aunque técnicamente la haya visto yo primero, así que el destino tendría que habernos juntado si no fuera por un fatídico accidente.

Paso cuando teníamos un par de semanas de haber llegado aquí, así que unos días antes ya habíamos entrado al instituto, aunque hablábamos horrible y casi ninguno de los estudiantes ni los profesores nos entendía hacíamos lo mejor que podíamos...

 _Estábamos en el patio Jasper y Anthony aprovecharon el poco sol que había salido y se pusieron a jugar a lanzarse la pelota desde bastante lejos, aunque eran buenos nadie tenía la puntería como yo, Anthony era mejor para correr y Jasper lo componía solo fuerza bruta, a pesar de que fuera un largurucho más apto a jugar básquet que futbol americano._

 _Cargaba la cámara grabando los pases para ayudarlos a mejorar cuando de la nada la vi. Una explosión de color y alegría. Era la chica más hermosa y exótica que había visto, cargaba un libro en las manos y reía a placer con los chicos que como yo, estaban idiotizado viéndola. No pude evitar sonreír cuando paso frente a unos componentes de la banda que estaban practicando sobre la grama, ella empezó a cantar y a bailar girando sobre sí misma animándolos a tocar, movía las caderas al ritmo de la música y aplaudía como si ella existiera solo para ese momento. Enfoque mi cámara hacia ella, era algo insoportable apartarle la vista. La chica de cabello dorado y ropa colorida me estaba engatusando como lo hace un encantador de serpientes._

 _Entonces paso que la pelota que debería haber pasado de las manos de Jasper hacia las de Anthony fue en la dirección equivocada, sabia donde pararía, así que solté la cámara de golpe y corrí hacia donde estaba la chica con el cabello dorado bailando, pero alguien fue más rápido que yo._

 _Mi hermano pensó lo mismo, así que corrió para salvarla, la tomo de la cintura y cayeron los dos quedando ella encima de él, mis pies pararon de golpe, mi copia fiel y exacta no podía pensar lo mismo, no de esa forma, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de chicas, su estilo era más morenas y voluptuosa que esa sicodélica chica hippie, él no podría… cuando ella rio con él debajo supe que estaba perdido._

 _Desde ese mismo instante Anthony e Isabella nunca se separaron._

Con el paso del tiempo intente olvidarla, de pensar que era solo una estúpida atracción hacia un ser humano tan extraño como hermoso, además odiaba esas chorradas del amor a primera vista, no lo creía y en definitiva no podía pasarme a mí.

Después de tres años me repito eso con el mismo énfasis y seguridad a pesar de que cuando estoy a punto de dormir, ella sea lo último que recuerda mi mente ¿Patético? Eso no era nada… lo peor es que ella me adoraba como uno de sus pocos amigos íntimos. Lo único que no me hace pegarme un tiro en la cabeza era que yo no era _su mejor amigo_ , era Jasper.

Deje todo en los casilleros y entre al baño, me eche agua en la cara intentando lavar la amargura que sentía por dentro, quizás no tuviéramos esa ideológica conexión entre gemelos de las que todo el mundo piensa que debemos tener, pero había algo en mi hermano que no terminaba de encajar, como si fuera un puzle sin terminar, no sabía qué, pero había algo y además estaba muy seguro de que él jamás podría amarla como lo hago yo.

A veces siento como si él fuera una enorme red que quería atrapar a la mariposa que era ella. Incluso una vez intento que cambiara su forma de vestir, todos sabíamos que era la típica hippie sicodélica, lo profesores la habían aceptado, todos los alumnos la habían aceptado y su recién declarado novio todavía no lo hacía, en parte eso fue culpa mía. Todavía no sabía si alegrarme o no de que todo haya resultado bien después de ahí, aunque tenía un punto positivo, mi relación con ella ya no fue donde yo era el hermano odioso de su novio, sino una donde podría estar cerca de ella, tener derecho a sus sonrisas o unas cuantas miradas, pero no tanto para ser un peligro para mí o para mi relación con mi hermano.

 _Estaba enojado, teníamos cinco meses en este horrible lugar (porque desde que no lograba sacarme a la chica con la que salía mi hermano de la cabeza era mi pequeño infierno) se había vuelto un martirio ir al instituto todos los días, ver como comparte el almuerzo con nosotros, ver como es hermosa y rara y sorprendentemente inteligente, ver como se reía, bailaba, cantaba sin importar quien la viera y quien no, ver cómo veía a mi hermano, como lo tocaba, como le sonreía, como respiraba porque él estaba respirando… era un calvario, un intenso y horrible calvario._

 _Hoy cumplían cinco meses de estar juntos y a Isabella solo le faltaban los corazones flotando alrededor como caricatura cada vez que Anthony le recordaba la fecha. Suspire por enésima vez ¿es que no podían olvidarlo para que yo también pudiera olvidarlo? No era mucho pedir._

— _Edward — me llamo ella saltando de su asiento hasta el que estaba a mi lado — me avisaron que entraste en el equipo ¡Y como quarterback! ¡Felicidades! — su voz melodiosa me hacia querer cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del simple acto de escucharla._

— _gracias, aunque no sabía lo segundo — murmure con voz aburrida, mirando hacia el frente y tratando de no derretirme en esos espectaculares ojos chocolates — pero no me sorprende, tu pandilla de chismosos hacen bien su trabajo — hizo una mueca apartándose de mí._

 _Mi hermano me miro feo._

 _Jasper con lastima._

 _Ella con irritación._

 _No podía controlarlo, estaba dolido con ella por ser hermosa, perfecta y estar locamente enamorada de mi hermano y no de mí, estaba dolido con él porque tiene a la chica que por algún motivo no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y estaba dolido conmigo mismo porque no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Cada vez que hablaba mis sentimientos me guiaban a que fuera terriblemente cortante porque de lo contrario ya me veía soltando todo lo que yo sentía (o trataba de no sentir) por ella._

— _¡Mi equipo no son unos chismosos! — defendió ella con los dientes apretados, yo sabían que no lo eran, solo hacían su trabajo para tratar de ingresar a la universidad, estaban asiendo lo mismo que yo solo que sin un balón._

— _No me interesa si lo son o no, diles que mantengan sus narices apartadas de mí — reclame cortante, todos me confundían con Anthony y detestaba eso por encima de todas las demás cosas._

— _No es su culpa que sean idénticos — murmuro cruzándose de brazos._

— _¡No! — exclame girándome para mirarla furibundo — no somos idénticos, Anthony es él y yo soy yo, te agradecería que les dijeras cuál es tu secreto para que así me dejaran en paz —_

— _No tengo ninguno — me rebatió ella incluso más irritada que yo — solo lo siento, ya te lo eh dicho — una sonrisa amarga se poso en sus labios — después de todo, eres la única persona en la tierra capaz de irritarme — eso me dolió, mucho._

— _Perra — escupí con resentimiento._

— _¡Suficiente! — Anthony me tomo del brazo para que lo mirara — Edward es mejor que te vayas y jamás vuelvas a hablar así de ella — me levante soltando improperios._

 _No quería pelearme de nuevo con ellos por lo que le hice caso a mi hermano, tome mi mochila y me fui de la cafetería con paso firme, no paso mucho desapercibido mi comportamiento o nuestra discusión, aún después de meses nadie podría creerse que alguien (o sea yo) no amara a Isabella ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella era la reina de todo, la consentida, la que formaba parte de todos y cada uno de ellos al no pertenecer a ningún selecto grupo como las supuestas chicas populares que estaban sentadas en el medio de la cafetería, solo eran un puñado de descerebradas con faldas cortas. Isabella era la chica fresa y perfecta del instituto, era algo insólito si quiera sentir alguna aversión hacia ella, por eso todos me creían un bicho raro a mí._

 _Sonreí pensando en eso._

 _Ella se vestía con ropa que parece que la fuera vomitado un unicornio pero el bicho raro era yo._

— _¿enserio vas a seguir así? — me gire para ver a Jasper con el ceño fruncido y pasándome las manos por su cortísimo pelo rojo — ¿simplemente la trataras mal hasta el día de la graduación que es cuando probablemente ya no la veas? — Seguí caminando ignorando todo lo que decía — viejo, esto no puede seguir así Anthony…—_

— _Anthony le va y le viene lo que le diga — dije cortante — así que déjame en paz —_

— _eso es lo que tú crees —_

— _No, es exactamente lo que veo — entre al salón donde me tocaba la próxima clase y tire mi bolso donde primero cayo — si quisiera escucharme, desde hace meses se fuera alejado de ella —_

— _pero él está enamorado…—_

— _¡No! ¡No lo está! — lo encare sin la menor vergüenza de admitir por primera vez que detestaba toda esta situación, sabía que Jasper era el único que podía si quiera acercarse a sospechar lo que sentía por ella — no lo está y estoy bastante seguro de eso, solo espera y veras —_

— _¿y entonces qué? ¿Estarás ahí para consolarla? — pregunto exasperado y negué con la cabeza._

— _no estaré ahí para consolarla, estaré ahí para quererla —_

— _estas mal primo —_

— _está mal él y la única que pagara sus errores es ella —_

— _Tú no eres así Edward — gire mi cabeza a la ventana tratando de no ver la horrible mirada de lástima que había en su cara — ¿solo no puedes olvidarla y ya? ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una persona que le llama perra a una chica? Aparte de ella, tú eres el ser humano más pacifico que conozco ¿Cómo puedes dejar que esa amargura te convierta en algo que no eres? —_

— _solo lárgate de aquí Jasper, no necesito tus consejos —_

— _cuando ya sea imposible de aguantar me buscas, te estaré esperando con una botella y mis oídos dispuesto — me palmeo la espalda y luego se fue dejándome solo con mis pensamientos._

 _Cerré mis ojos y pensé en el mar, era lo único que podía tranquilizarme. Cuando me graduara planeaba estudiar biología marina, específicamente estudiar el comportamiento de los tiburones en su habitad natural, quería irme lejos, tan lejos de todo, donde solo se escuche el sonido de mi bote._

 _Las clases comenzaron trayéndome de nuevo al presente, mi hermano se sentó a mi lado con su vista y ceño fruncido clavados en mí. Suspire, sabía que pelearíamos más tarde._

— _¿Por qué coño la tratas tan mal? —_

— _¿podrías hacer el favor de no decir malas palabras? — hice una mueca, odiaba cuando la gente hablaba tan vulgar, yo hacia todo lo humanamente posible por no hacerlo — baja la voz, nuestros padres están abajo —_

— _¿así como el favor que me hiciste llamándole perra a mi novia? —_

 _Eso hizo que me congelara._

— _¿novia? ¿Desde cuándo? —_

— _desde hoy —_

— _Eso es absolutamente estúpido — me senté choqueado en la cama de mi habitación, Anthony por un momento se olvido que estábamos peleando porque sonrío abiertamente._

— _No, no lo es — su sonrisa era ridícula — hoy se lo pedí y me dijo que si — hice una mueca, claro que le dijo que si, Isabella lo amaba incluso cuando estaba en el baño — esta noche viene a cenar con nosotros —_

— _¿tú eres loco? — Me levante de golpe — ¿Cómo diablos vas a dejar que ella venga hoy? ¿Si quiera ves como se viste? Nuestra madre la va a odiar y nuestro padre... ¡Santo Dios! Has perdido la cabeza — me estremecí de solo imaginarme a la sicodélica hippie entre los pragmáticos que son mis padres, era imposible que la aceptaran._

 _Mi madre era una abogada que se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, el carácter y las primeras impresiones. Isabella daría una pésima primera impresión. Mi padre era un arquitecto que estaba empezando a ser reconocido en la ciudad, jamás permitiría que una chica rubia descarriara a su hijo._

— _mira, no te estoy pidiendo permiso — camino hacia la puerta y quise agarrarlo y entrarle a golpes para que su cabeza funcionara bien — esta noche solo guarda tus estúpidos comentarios para ti solo — cerro de un portazo._

 _Suspire cayendo a la cama, espero que Isabella traiga bastante luz para derretir el invierno que hay en esta casa._

— ¡Alemán! — una voz femenina me saco de mis ensoñaciones, reconocí el apodo de inmediato y todo fue gracias a que cuando presente las pruebas para ingresar al equipo solo sabía pronunciar _Alemán_ y así me quede desde que pise este instituto — ¡Aquí estas! — unos brazos rodearon mi cuello y casi salto de la sorpresa.

— Jane — murmure bajando sus brazos.

La linda chica castaña y de ojos azules era una de las compañera de Isabella en atletismo, es alta y delgada lo que le daba una ventaja para quitarme un beso, justo como ahora.

Suspire apartándome.

— ¿Alemán? — murmuro haciendo un puchero.

— ¿dime? —

— ¿hoy saldremos, verdad? —

Negué con la cabeza.

— esta noche es la fiesta ¿recuerdas? — sus ojos brillaron de emoción, me dio un último beso y salió corriendo hacia donde su entrenadora la estaba llamando.

Ella amaba esas fiestas porque eran las únicas veces en las que estaba tan pendejamente borracho que no podía evitar estar con ella sin que la cara de Isabella me bloquee por completo.

Después de tres años supere la vergüenza de que sobrio no podía estar con ninguna chica. Jane era la única que aceptaba en mi cama, para los ojos de los demás tengo una relación con ella, para los de mis padres es casi mi prometida, para Anthony, Isabella y Jasper es mi amante ocasional y para mi… para mi es mi tabla de salvación, era la única persona que no esperaba nada de mí. Eso era un gran respiro.

Cuando termine de alistarme empecé a dar varias vueltas en el campo, paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo controlara mis ojos para evitar que se desviaran hacía donde estaban los del equipo de atletismo, practicando para las últimas competencias. Fue fácil después que Jane entrara en la ecuación, todos podían afirmar que la miraba a ella.

— ¡Edward! — una voz muy diferente a la primera me llamo desde mis espaldas.

Suspire cerrando los ojos.

 _Raund 357483025 para aguantar mirar los fabulosos pechos de Isabella que estaban solo en un top deportivo._

— ¿Cómo estas cariño? — pregunte disminuyendo la velocidad ¿podía notar la forma en que se lo decía? ¿Se daría cuenta que quisiera decirle amor, hermosa, mi reina? ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella se diera cuenta?

 _Eso jamás._

— nerviosa, tienen que ganar —

— Siempre lo hacemos — empecé a caminar y metí las manos en el abrigo, era más fácil controlar las ganas de tocarla.

Ella rio musicalmente.

— ¿me prometes que todo saldrá bien? — me tomo del hombro volteándome en el proceso — ¿me lo prometes? — su cabello era un desastroso moño sobre su cabeza, sus mejillas y labios estaban de un color cereza y sus ojos se encontraba cristalinos, a punto de llorar.

Lo que más odiaba en esta vida era que Isabella llorara.

— Te lo prometo — la tome del rostro y la jale para plantarle un beso en la frente, aspire su aroma delicioso a flores salvajes y la rodee con mis brazos ¿Cómo ella no podía sentir que encajábamos tan perfectamente bien?

Cuando tenía escusas para abrazarla, besarla o siquiera quedármele mirando fijamente era los momentos en que mi corazón y mi alma estaban en paz, tranquilos, como si de repente no existiera nada más que ella.

Sabía que estaba incluso más preocupada que nosotros sobre este juego, de hoy dependía que entráramos a una buena universidad, mis padres en estos tres años no les fue tan bien como pensábamos, aunque mi padre es reconocido, la economía en la familia apenas está empezando a restablecerse, si no conseguíamos las becas tendríamos que trabajar por lo menos un año antes de lograr reunir una suma decente para sostenernos nosotros mismo.

No entrar en la universidad era lo que menos me importaba, si no optábamos por las becas Anthony se iría a pagar servicio, yo no lo dejaría solo por mucho que él no deseara mi compañía y Jasper nos amenazo con mutilarnos si le prohibíamos ir, así que era ganar este partido o el servicio militar.

Isabella tenía toda la razón de estar nerviosa.

— todos para uno…— murmure.

— Y uno para todos — completo ella alejándose, de inmediato sentí el vacio en mi interior — por lo menos se que si no resulta, no dejaras que lo maten — sonreí quitándole una lagrima solitaria de la mejilla, sus hermosos ojos chocolates se ampliaron como siempre que podía tocarla y luego se aparto casi bruscamente — nos vemos esta noche — sonrío avergonzada y corrió hacia donde sus compañeras.

Suspire.

Era un idiota, pero un idiota enamorado, jamás pude aguantarme cuando se encontraba así, era más fácil cuando sonreía y era tan alegre como siempre ¿pero cuando lloraba? Ese acto me calaba en lo más hondo.

La primera vez que la vi llorar fue después de esa horrible cena donde mi madre se volvió loca al ver a una hippie pisando su casa y mi padre solo veía a mi hermano reprobatoriamente, sin siquiera quererle dar una segunda mirada.

 _Subí al ver que Isabella tenía mucho rato en el baño, nadie había notado su ausencia y Anthony estaba en la cocina halando con mis padres, escuche sollozos por lo que me apoye en la pared de frente a la puerta, esperando._

— _Mamá…— me acerque a la puerta en cuando escuche el teléfono sonar — estoy bastante bien… ¿Qué cómo me va? Estupendamente... sí, están siendo muy amables… la casa es hermosa, no muy grande pero bastante elegante… oh si mamá, te volverías loca aquí con tanto orden — me reí de lo mismo, ya había podido atisbar algo de sus padres y eran tan sicodélicos como ella — no mamá, no creo que se pueda, se irán de viaje durante unas semanas… claro, yo les digo… llegare temprano, te amo —_

 _La puerta se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con mi obsesión._

 _Tenía los ojos y la nariz roja, su cintillo de girasoles en la frente un poco choretos, de resto, estaba vestida justo como para volver locos a mis padres (y a mí) eso sin contar que no han visto el hermoso tatuaje celta que tenía encima de su hombro, o la rosa que está en su pie derecho, o el infinito grabado con las iniciales de sus padres en la muñeca derecha, que esta convenientemente tapado con el montón de pulseras que cubrían hasta la mitad del antebrazo._

— _¿Qué haces espiándome? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño._

— _soy Anthony —_

 _Bufo cruzándose de brazos._

— _En tus sueños eres él — gruñí adolorido, no sabía cuánto tenía razón, solo soñaba estar en el cuerpo de mi hermano, lo cual es estúpido ya que éramos exactamente iguales, pero Isabella amaba a ese cuerpo no el mío._

— _¿Cómo lo haces? — Me incline hasta colocar mis ojos a la altura de los suyos — ¿Cómo haces para saberlo? Nuestros padres incluso tenían problemas para diferenciarnos ¿Cómo has podido nunca confundirnos? — eso me tenia francamente sorprendido desde que la conozco, nunca jamás me ha confundido con Anthony._

 _Muy dentro de mí tenía la estúpida idea de que ella veía más allá de nosotros, más allá de todo._

— _tienen sus diferencias —_

— _¿Cómo cuales? —_

— _¿ahora me hablas? — Puso los ojos en blanco — creía que me detestabas, mucho —_

 _Sonreí sin poder evitarlo._

— _No te detesto — eso era cierto — solo que todo tu ser me incomoda — eso también era cierto, me incomodaba a tal punto de que quería hacerme una operación a corazón abierto solo para ver si podía descubrir que mal le estaba pasando._

 _Justo ahora, ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas hacia que mi corazón se disparaba como loco._

— _Tú también me incomodas — frunció el ceño y busco abrirse paso para salir, pero se lo tranque — ¿Cuál es tu problema? —_

— _¿mi problema? — Fingí pensarlo — mi problema eres tú, tengo que llevarte a casa… responde la pregunta — se cara se desencajo por un segundo._

— _¿Cómo que llevarme a casa? — pregunto débilmente._

— _Anthony esta con nuestros padres, tratando de calmar la tormenta que trajo una hippie — me reí de mi propio chiste y ella inflo sus mejillas enojada._

— _eres un idiota —_

— _y tu una pequeña rubia mentirosa — sonreí con burla provocando que los colores subieran a sus mejillas — ¿Por qué no les dijiste la verdad? — apoye mi brazo en el marco de la puerta, tratando de sutilmente invadir todo su espacio personal._

 _Olía a flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores, ella olía a las flores que solo eran vistas en campos lejos de las ciudades donde todo era puro y natural… ella olía a flores salvajes._

— _así que admites que me estabas espiando —_

— _no eh dicho que no lo hacía —_

 _Estrecho los ojos con recelo._

— _Por eso se diferenciarlos — ladee la cabeza confundido y ella inspiro bruscamente — son tan diferentes, que me sorprenden — murmuro en voz baja, aunque sospecho que eso fue una fuga de pensamiento._

— _dime porque — exigí muriendo de la curiosidad._

 _Quizá si supiera… quizás si pudiera parecerme a él…_

— _Es como miran… — respondió parpadeando entre confundida y aturdida, parece que no contaba con responderme._

— _Termina — casi implore._

—… _es como son — soltó ella apartando sus ojos de mi._

 _Gruñí aguantando las ganas de tomarla del rostro para que me mirara._

— _¿Qué quiere decir eso? —_

— _no lo sé —_

— _¿Qué no lo sabes? —_

 _Ahora estaba frustrado._

— _solo que tu… pareces un… ¿tigre? — agito los brazos haciendo tintinear sus pulseras — y él más como… como un ¿gato? — Suspiro tan frustrada como yo me sentía — mira me tengo que ir ¿Por qué no me lleva Anthony? —_

 _Me aparte de la puerta viendo como se cerraba completamente a explicarme que rayos pasaba por su cabeza._

— _Porque es mejor no interrumpirlos — me encogí de hombros y camine hacia las escaleras._

 _Mi casa no era tan grande como la que teníamos en Alemania pero por lo menos cada uno tenía su propia habitación._

 _Como sospeche, aún seguían metidos ahí, saque mi teléfono le avise que la llevaría y que no se preocupara por ella, quise agregar que conmigo estaría mejor pero eso sería una estupidez._

— _Gracias — murmuro ella cuando estuvimos frente a una casa con un jardín enorme, estaba seguro que si bajaba las ventanas de la camioneta, olería las miles de rosas que se veían por doquier — no tenias que hacerlo —_

— _No, claro que no — Cerró los ojos e inhalo para tranquilizarse — pero quería — abrió sus ojos sorprendida y le regale mi mejor sonrisa de campeón._

 _Ella me sonrío, solo un poco y me sentía tan patético porque quería bailar y cantar bajo la lluvia solo por ese gesto._

— _siempre toco tus chakras ¿eh? — me burle._

 _Esta vez se rio._

— _desearía que no lo hicieras —_

— _¿Por qué? —_

 _Se paso las manos por el cabello provocando el sonido del tintineo de sus pulseras mientras que sus ojos vagaban por el suelo de la camioneta, seguramente buscando una explicación que darme._

— _No estoy acostumbrada a emociones intensas — contesto después de unos segundos de impaciencia, eso me dejo descolocado._

— _¿pero no se supone que te tienes que sentir así? — pregunte a su vez confundido, no la entendía ¿Cómo demonios sentían los hippies? Entendía lo de la rabia, irritación o violencia ¿pero emociones intensas? — rubia explícate mejor, estas enamorada, ese simple hecho hace que seas una enorme montaña rusa de emociones —_

 _Parpadeo varias veces, como si de la nada le fueran echado un balde de agua fría._

— _Yo no…— unas luces alumbraron la penumbra donde estábamos y salto en su mismo sitio — Me tengo que ir — murmuro con apuro, agarro su bolso hecho de parchos de diferentes tipos y se lo colgó al hombro — gracias de nuevo — suspire con irritación y fastidio, volvería a quedarme con las ganas de saber que pasa por su cabeza._

— _¿son tus padres? — Asintió mientras revisaba que no se le quedara nada, pero algo me dijo que estaba evitando mirarme, seguramente la incomode aunque no pude evitar hacerle preguntas ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas? — ¿en que trabajan? —_

— _Son cirqueros, mi padre es el dueño y mi madre es una acróbata — abrió la puerta y se detuvo cuando solté una carcajada — ¿te estás burlando de mis padres? — una verdadera ira se apodero de ella encendiendo sus ojos hasta hacerlos brillar como chocolate liquido._

 _Oh, bueno, eso sí que es una emoción intensa._

 _Solté una risita, negando con la cabeza._

— _me burlaba de los míos —_

 _Se mordió el labio con la mirada confusa, ese gesto me llego a la entrepierna y me mordí la lengua para evitar soltar un gemido._

— _Ilumíname — pidió amablemente._

— _Uh, veras, si se volvieron locos cuando te vieron, cuando se enteren de eso…— señale con el pulgar a sus padres bajando del auto con sus respectivos trajes de cirqueros, estuve a punto de disculparme por si lo que dije la ofendió pero termino riendo conmigo._

— _¿así que no te importa sulfurar a tus padres de vez en cuando? — Me encogí de hombros — ustedes son tan diferentes — agito la cabeza divertida, haciendo volar el único arete de una pluma azul que cargaba._

— _¿lo dices porque Anthony no soporta hacer nada que no los haga felices a ellos primero? — Bufe divertido — algo de pasión y quizás un poco de desastre no le hacen mal a nadie — una llamarada de aprecio paso por sus ojos, fue tan fugaz que creí habérmelo imaginado, aunque eso basto para hacerme estúpidas fantasías de que me había disculpado por todo el asunto de ser un idiota odioso._

 _Ella me sonrío antes de marcharse a su casa, lo hizo de la forma en que me acosté pensando en esa sonrisa y en que mañana podría hablarle todo lo que quisiera, porque ahora era algo más que el odioso hermano de su novio. Todo era cuestión de mantener el equilibrio, ni muy lejos para que no me duele ni muy cerca para causar dolor._

 _Con el paso de los días el equilibrio se estaba desgastando, ya no me volvió a sonreír así, de hecho ya no sonreía por nada, tenia días que no cantaba o siquiera bailaba con la banda, se desaparecía misteriosamente y por sorprendente que parezca evitaba a Anthony. Me preocupe como un loco, así que una tarde cuando estábamos en práctica note que ella no se había aparecido para obligar a mi hermano a que tomara una de esas bebidas naturales, que según ella, sustituía las bebidas energéticas con mayor eficiencia en la salud. Ese fue mi momento de hacer salir el tema a colación._

— _¿Dónde está Isabella? — pregunto Jasper haciéndome cerrar la boca de inmediato, me alivie de no estarme volviéndome paranoico, Jasper seguramente notó su ausencia como yo._

— _no lo sé — respondió mi gemelo._

— _¿Por qué no lo sabes? Usualmente te escribe cada segundo — quizás fui más brusco de lo quise ser y él me lanzo una mirada amenazante._

— _deja de burlarte, no estoy de ánimos —_

— _No lo hago, es la verdad, además solo quiero saber dónde está el solecito que tienes por novia — decir eso fue tan difícil, aún no me acostumbrada a la sensación amarga que se quedaba en mi boca._

— _de verdad no lo sé, no sé nada de ella en los últimos días —_

— _¿Qué le hiciste? — me miro con detenimiento y me tense imperceptiblemente._

— _¿Cuál es tu interés? —_

 _En que estoy loco por tu chica._

— _Ninguno — me encogí de hombros apartando la mirada — después no te quejes cuando no me interese lo que hagas o no con tu esplendorosa novia — estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando me detuvo su voz._

— _estamos peleando últimamente —_

— _¿Por qué diablos maltratas a esa chiquilla? — Reclamo Jasper, él la adoraba, no más que yo, pero lo hacía — las hippies no pelean, les hace daño pelear —_

— _Es que… es que no quiere cambiar — Mi hermano se paso las manos por el cabello frustrado — quiero que mis padres la acepten pero Edward tiene razón, como luce no podrá caerles bien nunca —_

— _Oye, oye, alto ahí — agite mis mano exasperado — yo siempre tengo razón, pero hermanito, jamás te dije que era ella la que tenía que cambiar —_

— _No sé qué hacer — me dedico una mirada derrotada y me provoco como agarrar el balón y metérselo por la boca, solo para ver si tenía cerebro que explotara con eso._

— _¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? — pregunto Jasper enojado, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos — ¿te volviste malditamente loco? —_

— _Las palabras — murmure haciendo una mueca._

— _¿entonces? —_

— _¿entonces, imbécil? — Jasper le dio un zape por la cabeza — si quieres a una chica hippie atente a las consecuencias —_

— _pero mis padres…—_

— _Escoge, mis padres o ella — mi voz salió firme y directa — no lo puedes tener todo en la vida —_

— _pero ella puede…—_

— _No, ella no puede hacerlo — ¿Cómo si quiera se atrevía a tratar de cambiar la perfección hecha mujer que era Isabella? — saca la cabeza de tu culo y se hombre, si la quieres lucha, punto —_

— _¿Qué paso con las palabras? — se burlo Jasper._

— _A veces no son suficientemente intensas — gruñí ocultando mis puños en los bolsillos — déjala — sugerí aunque pareció que lo ordene._

— _¿Cómo? —_

— _Lo que escuchaste, solo déjala — me encogí de hombros y Jasper me miraba preocupado — la harás sufrir, tu no la amas —_

— _estás loco —_

— _¿entonces la amas? — le rete._

 _Sus ojos oscuros brillaron como estrellas._

— _claro que si —_

— _¿entonces que estas esperando? —_

 _Asintió, sonrío satisfecho y se fue para seguramente buscarla en alguna parte del instituto._

— _¿ya estas convencido? — la pregunta de Jasper la esperaba venir, yo suspire caminando en la dirección contraria de mi gemelo._

— _No, primo — lo mire por sobre mi hombro — él jamás la amara como se debe —_

— _¿y tu si? —_

 _Lo ignore por mi paz mental._

 _Me fui directo al estacionamiento, ya les enviaría un mensaje para que buscaran la cola, abrí la camioneta y lance la mochila en la parte de atrás._

— _¿Edward? — me gire y de reojo mire a una mujer con una camisa blanca y una falda tuvo negra, la cabellera rubia me llamo la atención por lo que la detalle bien, sin la ropa colorida y las flores junto con el cabello recogido no parecía… Isabella._

— _¿tu… tu…? — verlo fue un puñal en el pecho._

 _Isabella no parecía Isabella, lucía como… como… un horrendo y frio invierno._

— _¿Dónde está tu hermano? — camine hasta buscar su escarabajo rojo y solo conseguí un Sentra en su lugar — ¿podrías avisarle que estoy aquí? Mi teléfono murió —_

— _¿Qué diablos te has hecho? — Pregunte enojado — ¿Por qué carajos estás así vestida? — incluso llevaba unos tacones ¡Isabella odiaba los tacones! — ¿es que tanto lo amas? ¿Tanto como para dejar de ser quien eres? —_

— _¿desde cuándo dices malas palabras? —_

— _¡Desde que eres una estúpida! — exclame pasándome las manos por el cabello._

 _Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta con sorpresa y no me importo mi desenfrenado ataque de ira, odiaba sentir ira pero es que esto era absolutamente estúpido._

 _Me dolía el pecho, mi respiración era corta y superficial porque sentía mis pulmones llenos de lava ardiente, las preguntas me carcomían por dentro ¿Cómo lo puede amar tanto? ¿Y cómo no puede ver que no la ama? Alguien que la ame de verdad la quiere como es ¿de verdad está tan ciega que se atrevió a cambiar?_

— _yo solo… él dijo que era para ellos…—_

— _¿y qué opinan tus padres? — Pregunte furioso — ¿les gusta como luces ahora? Pareces una maldita secretaria —_

— _¡Oye! ¡Deja de maldecir! — me chillo golpeando el zapato contra el asfalto._

— _¿ves? No ha pasado nada con esa ropa y mira ¡Ya eres una estúpida chillona! ¡Tú no chillas! ¡Tú eres una hippie! —_

— _¡Pues ya no quiero ser una! — Me grito con la voz rota — ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ni siquiera te agrado! — lucia cansada, exasperada y derrotada._

— _Nunca dije que no me agradaras — abrí la puerta y entre en la camioneta colocando retroceso para salir a todo galope de ahí, siempre cuidando de no hacerle daño._

— _¡Espera! — me grito y yo gruñí porque aunque quiera irme mi estúpido pie no me obedecía._

 _Llego hasta mi ventana con dos lagrimas rodando por sus ojos de chocolate liquido, eso me mato, sentí como si fuera un golpe sordo, como un camión que viene de lejos y de la nada ¡Bum! ¡Ya está aplastándote! Ahora no tenía ningún tipo de sospecha o necesitaría una cirugía para comprobarlo, sabía lo que me pasaba. Estaba enamorado. Así de sencillo y a la vez complicado era todo._

— _Isabella — pronuncie su nombre por primera vez en voz alta y sonó… hermoso._

— _¿crees que él no quiere que cambie? — Se limpio las lagrimas con sus delicadas manos de jardinera y suspire mirando hacia el frente — respóndeme por favor — rogo._

 _¿Por qué diablos no podía negarle nada?_

— _Él quiere que cambies — mi hermano jamás haría nada que incomodara a nuestros padres, eso incluía dejarla si la cosa se pone realmente fea — pero cuando cambies lo perderás… después de todo le gusta es la chica hippie, no el horrendo disfraz que cargas puesto — dio un paso hacia atrás y acelere a fondo todo lo que pude, hasta alejarme de la tentación de caer de rodillas a sus pies, lo que le dije era verdad, en cuanto se apagara debajo de esa sosa personalidad que cree que necesita, a mi hermano lo aburrirá y a mí me asesinara._

 _Yo la amaba por todo lo que ella era y si en algún momento cambia me dolerá más de lo que me duele justo en este momento, porque descubrir que la mariposa está volando hacia la red por voluntad propia, duele más que un maldito camión aplastándote._

Dese ese día donde la encontré llorando, siendo una persona totalmente diferente a la que era, descubrí que estaba locamente enamorado de ella y ella descubrió alguien que le diría la verdad siempre, sin importar si era dolorosa o no. Por tres largos años el sentimiento de amarla me ha estado atormentando, después de este partido y que ganáramos las becas, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera librarme de ella y su constante amor por mi hermano… no por mí.

Quería irme lejos.

Así que cuando todo el equipo salió para comenzar el partido, me agache, toque la cancha y rece para que ganáramos, solo quedaba este obstáculo que superar y me encontraría en mi hermoso bote, lejos de toda civilización y de Isabella.

Ya no teníamos tiempos fuera, no teníamos nada más que el balón en mis manos y los cinco últimos segundos. Los que podrían ser los últimos mejores cinco segundos de mi vida si conseguía llegar hasta mi hermano.

1… comenzó la jugada, la tensión pululaba en el ambiente y los jugadores en la defensa lo sentía, porque estaban más agresivos.

2… corrí esquivando una enorme masa de músculos que pretendía tirarme al piso.

3… me detuve, buscando la manera de llegar a mi gemelo, no lo encontraba y no sabía si correr hasta la meta o seguir buscando.

4… Jasper sabía que lo estaba buscando, por lo que se concentro en protegerme tanto como fuera posible.

1… no se escuchaba ni un sonido, el público estaba levantado expectante, de reojo pude ver a Isabella, parecía alumbrar como un faro y seguí su mirada, nadie más que ella podría saber donde estaba mi hermano, casi pude ver como su cabeza volteaba para mirarme pero ya había localizado a Anthony primero. Así que lance el balón.

0… él la atrapo justo cuando caía en la zona de anotación y todo el mundo aúllo de alegría.

 _¡Touchdown!_

¡Habíamos ganado!

— ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace! — grite a todo pulmón mientras saltaba de alegría.

Automáticamente me gire hacia Isabella, me veía a mí y no solo eso, me sonreía a mí. Me quite el casco y sin poder evitarlo incline mi cabeza dedicándole el lanzamiento final. Ella rio y casi pude saborear su risa si no fuera porque todo el equipo me rodeo, gritando y celebrando. Todos me subieron con la clara intención de lanzarme en el aire, reía a más no poder. Estaba feliz, había ganado, mi beca ya estaba asegurada y mi hermano no se iría al ejército.

— ¡Alemán! ¡Alemán! ¡Alemán! — gritaban todos a coro — ¡Alemán! ¡Alemán! ¡Alemán! — me lanzaron varias veces en el aire antes de dejarme en el suelo, de inmediato busque a Anthony, que se encontraba entre los que me sostenían y me le lance encima.

— ¡Hermano, no sabes cuánto te amo! — grite en su oído.

— ¡Oh, yo también te amo! — me grito él provocando que estallara en risas.

— ¡Aww! ¡Yo también! ¡A los dos! — el grito de Jasper resonó en nuestros oídos, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambos y comenzamos a saltar cantando la estúpida canción infantil que inventamos de pequeño.

No era la primera vez que ganábamos, con esta sería el tercer año consecutivo de tener el trofeo por lo que el público y los jugadores se sabían la canción a la perfección. Todo el mundo se rompió la garganta y nosotros tres incluso quedamos roncos cuando nos dieron el enorme trofeo.

Paso mucho tiempo después para que nos dejaran en paz, solo falto que alguien gritara _¡Hora de la fiesta!_ Y todos se fueron a la casa de Jane, que era la típica casa enorme porque sus padres eran banqueros, razón más para que mis padres adoraran a la chica.

Salí del baño y me mire al espejo, unos ojos verdes como el color del bosque me devolvieron la mirada y no veía nada encantador en ellos, el cabello castaño dorado cuando se secara, tendría que estar a cada segundo quitándomelo de los ojos, pero había algo en mis facciones que después de un rato reconocí como orgullo, esperanza y anhelo.

 _Orgullo_ por haber ganado.

 _Esperanza_ de largarme de aquí lo más rápido posible.

 _Anhelo_ por alguien que estaba tan lejos y a la misma vez tan cerca de mí.

Cuando termine de vestirme, recogí todo en la mochila y me la puse al hombro, camine en la dirección contraria al estacionamiento, no muy lejos de la cancha se encontraba el invernadero, donde habían múltiples plantas y flores, Isabella se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, cosechando y cultivando vida vegetal. Las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que el olor inundo mis fosas nasales de inmediato. Me extraño ver algunas luces encendidas, así que asome la cabeza para ver si podría encontrármela.

Pero no fue a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — entre sobresaltando a la persona que miraba melancólicamente una rosa.

— pensé que ya te habías ido hermanito — murmuro Anthony dejando la rosa encima de la mesa y llegando hasta mi lado.

Había una expresión extraña en su mirada.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunte preocupado.

— Nada — dijo agitando la cabeza — ¿nos vamos? A menos que estuvieras buscando a alguien — alzo una ceja y me pase las manos por el cabello, no era la primera vez que me cachaban tratando de hablar con ella a solas.

— Isabella es la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que te puede encontrar antes que yo y como tú tienes un teléfono para cargarlo muerto necesito información de tu paradero — me encogí de hombro.

— Oh — saco su teléfono del bolsillo y miro que efectivamente tenía razón, si algún día llegaba a engañar a una mujer, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de descubrirme — ¿Dónde está tu solecito? —

— se fue —

— entonces vamos a buscarla —

— Ya está en la fiesta, se fue con Jane — lo mire extraño y él suspiro — nos peleamos — asentí entendiéndolo, esa era la única manera de que ellos no estuvieran cada segundo del día juntos.

— ¿le volviste a arruinar sus plantas de marihuana _accidentalmente_? — me reí recordando la vez que eso paso, por supuesto que no fue un accidente, Anthony odiaba que Isabella fumara una que otra vez, pero era una de las muchas cosas que sabía que nunca iba a cambiar de ella.

— no, aunque gracias por recordármelo — tomo su mochila del bolso y disimuladamente metió la rosa dentro de uno de los bolsillos — ¿nos vamos? — asentí siguiéndolo después que él traspaso la puerta.

Antes de montarme a la camioneta me detuve de pronto, gire a mí alrededor y a excepción del auto del conserje, no había nada a la vista, pero no podía quitarme la sensación de que alguien nos miraba.

— ¿Edward? —

Sea lo que sea, lo ignore.

La casa estaba a reventar, había gente hasta en el patio delantero y cuando vieron la vistosa camioneta dorada todo el mundo comenzó a gritar, sonreí mientras bajamos pero esta vez la gente se le fue encima a Anthony, no a mí. Siempre eh detestado que estén encima por lo que todo el mundo sabía cómo andaría vestido, eso fue un lindo detalle del equipo, aunque claro cuando me vi con ellos no pude evitar abrazarlos y felicitarlos a todos. Estaba orgulloso.

Ya iba por la decimoquinta cerveza y como mi tolerancia al alcohol era ridículamente estúpida estaba empezando a fallar, no lo supe por la visión borrosa o porque balbuceaba al hablar, sino porque Jane estaba guindada a mi brazo mientras le sonreía sin parar… y yo no sonreía _mucho_.

— ¿y si subimos? — sus labios tocaron los míos y yo suspire deseando tener otros contra mi boca.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿todavía pensando en ella? —

Mi sonrisa se congelo en mis labios.

— ¿de qué hablas? —

Ella se separo de mí y puso los ojos en blanco mientras decía:

— se que estas enamorado de Isabella, pero tengo unas cosas que hacer muy importantes mañana así que te necesito ahora — no me fuera molestado de habérmelo dicho de otra manera, no me interesaba que ella supiera mi tan protegido secreto, lo que me pego como un puñetazo en el estomago es que me hizo sentir como un pedazo de carne.

 _Y yo no era ningún bendito pedazo de carne de nadie._

— ¿sabías una cosa? — Le pregunte agarrándola de un brazo y pegando mi boca a su oreja — no me gusta llamar a las chicas por ningún tipo de insulto, pero te lo mereces, eres una perra así que fuera de mi vista, esto se acabo — la arroje lo más lejos que pude sin maltratarla, su mirada sorprendida me dio a entender que no se esperaba esto.

— ¡Alemán! — escuche su chillido por encima de la voz de _Rita Ora_ , los ignore perdiéndome entre la gente.

Después de diez cervezas más ya estaba medio tarado, había declinado los juegos tontos de los chicos del equipo de futbol, unas cuantas mujeres y varios vasos de tequila, tenía una enorme debilidad por el tequila, así que era mejor mantenerse lejos de las tentaciones. Caí en el sofá mareado, el humo de la fiesta me tenían casi ciego y eso sin contar que la pista estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo las luces de discoteca alumbraban en la enorme sala de la casa de los padres de Jane. Después de un rato un largo cabello rubio me llamo la atención, la silueta de Isabella me robo el poco aliento que quedaba en mis pulmones ya que se movía sinuosamente en medio de la pista y estaba sola.

Por la forma en que lo hacía estaba enojada, excitada y quería ser sexy. Ella ya era sexy pero _quería ser más_ sexy. Me estaba matando, así que como era de esperarse mi borrachera me hizo un poco estúpido porque sentí mis pies moviéndose por voluntad propia hacia ella. Sigo insistiendo en que sería un excelente amante, porque antes de acercarme mire hacia todos lados para buscar ya sea a Jasper o Anthony, al primero me lo encontré con los pies hacia arriba bebiendo de un barril de cerveza, al segundo ni siquiera la vistosa camiseta verde manzana se vislumbro por ahí.

Me coloque detrás de ella y metí mi rostro en su cuello (en definitiva el alcohol no me volvía un poco estúpido, me volvía muy pendejo) olía a flores silvestres, vodka y marihuana. Cuando Isabella fumaba, usualmente era porque quería olvidar algo, algo lo suficientemente malo como para hacerle sentir emociones negativas como ira, rabia o dolor.

Isabella no soportaba el dolor.

— ¿puedo bailar contigo? — murmure en su oreja, subiendo mi mano por la longitud de su brazo.

Ella asintió.

Tome sus caderas con mis manos y pegue su trasero a las mías, nos movíamos al compas de _Beyonce_ , lento, suave y hermoso, la ventaja de tener un hermano gemelo es que podrías tomar su puesto sin que nadie lo notara, eso hacía yo con Anthony en historia y él conmigo en cálculo. No recuerdo nunca desde que entre al instituto haber visto la clase de cálculo. Esto era exactamente lo mismo, por lo que la gire y me balance con ella completamente ido. No tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba pasándome de la raya, hoy solo quería bailar, olvidar y volver a recordar, no necesariamente en ese orden.

El calor aumento entre nuestros cuerpos, mi entrepierna palpitaba como si tuviera corazón propio y cuando quise apartarlo solo conseguí que se pegara más a mí, su camiseta ancha con las mangas enormes se adhería a su cuerpo no dejando nada a la imaginación, suspire de placer y volví a meter mi cara en su cuello, quería tanto poseerla, se veía tan deliciosamente hermosa.

— ¡Oh! — exclamo cuando sin poder evitarlo la mordí, fue mero instinto, ya que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso su largo y blanquísimo cuello a mis dientes.

Mis manos fueron subiendo por sus brazos, hasta sus hombros luego, por su cuello hasta detenerlas en su hermoso rostro. Intente que me mirara pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca atrapada entre sus labios, disfrutando tanto como yo lo hacía, la sentía caliente, expuesta y si pudiera quizás comprobara si estuviera tan húmeda como me la imaginaba, solté su rosado labio con mis pulgares y pegue mi frente a la suya.

— Bésame…— leí en sus labios.

 _Podría hacerlo…_

— por favor…— volví a leer.

 _Quizás solo uno pequeño…_

— Anthony…— eso me despertó.

 _¡No! ¡Soy Edward!_

Me aparte de forma tan repentina que mi borrachera me hizo tropezarme hacia atrás, fue tan fuerte y doloroso que me quede sin respiración ¿Por qué? Si esto que sientes lo haces conmigo… ¿Por qué él?

— No te vayas — dijo ella estirando los brazos hacia Anthony... no hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

Me sentía dentro de una de mis pesadillas, así que hice lo que siempre hacia. Corrí, uh, mejor dicho, _lo intente_. Tropezaba con todo y con todos, subir las escaleras fue una proeza digna de un trofeo de deporte extremo, empecé a toser como el estúpido sin respiración que era y entre en la primera habitación que conseguí.

Habitación equivocada.

— ¡Lo siento! — balbucee cerrando la puerta.

Así continúe hasta que no encontré ninguna, fruncí el ceño enojado, quería dormir un rato, volver a estar sobrio y largarme de aquí. Con la tarjeta de crédito que nunca eh podido usar por falta de fondos, abrí la perilla con un excelente truco que me enseño uno de los chicos del equipo y cerré de una patada.

Caí con los brazos extendidos en la enorme cama dos por dos. Nunca había estado aquí así que supuse que esta era la habitación de los padres de Jane, la de ella era más un amarrillo pollito, está por su parte tenía unos suaves toques lavandas que se veían estupendos con las lámparas encendidas pero ¿Qué podría saber yo de decoración? Además estaba tan borracho… quizás empiece a tomar más seguido, Jasper se toma un barril de cerveza y no le pasa nada, Anthony podría tomarse tres botella de ron y aún seguiría en pie, yo por mi parte unas cuantas cervezas y estaba frito ¡Eso sin mencionar que era horrible cuando se traba de tequila! A lo mejor si intento…

— ¿hola? — me congele en mi sitio, reconocería esa voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia — ¿hola? — canturreaba musicalmente.

Me levante torpemente.

— ¡Vete! — grite lanzándole una almohada.

— ¡Aquí estas! — su felicidad me dolía, yo no era Anthony ¿Cómo Isabella se le olvido quien era cada quien? — Te estaba buscando — entro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y estaba tan muerto de miedo que cuando sonó el clip del seguro, me trague un grito.

— ¡Fuera! — solté con voz patosa.

Me levante torpemente y _quise_ caminar para llegar a la puerta. Sobra decir que no lo conseguí. Inmediatamente después que mi trasero se elevo volvió a caer como costal de papas sobre la cama.

Isabella se acerco a mí con paso lento, deliberadamente lento. Yo no hacía otra cosa que estarme quieto y tratar de controlar mi corazón (sin mucho éxito) para no morir de un paro cardiaco. Las luces estaban lo suficientemente iluminadas como para ver su rostro y su perfecta silueta.

— Vete — masculle al borde del colapso.

Negó con la cabeza de forma coqueta y sin más ni más se quito la camisa quedando en un hermoso sujetador color rosa, tenía un parcho cosido a la tela, no supe distinguir cual figura, pero era una de las siete maravillas del mundo… ocho si contamos a Isabella. Estaba en problemas. Una vez que ella se despojara de su brillante falda de lentejuelas todo estaría perdido para mí, la música cambio a una sensual y lenta canción de _Ariana Grande_ y quise pegarme un tiro ahí mismo, ella empezó a bailar… ¡Bailar sensualmente! ¡Isabella no podía hacerme esto a mí! ¡Yo estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Rayos!

Me pase las manos por la cara intentando enfocar mis ideas, era más fácil si no la veía bailando semidesnuda, lo que por supuesto estaba haciendo pensando que yo era Anthony, no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de porque su radar de gemelos estaba fallando en este momento, quizás era todo el alcohol que había consumido o la marihuana que la puso a volar más de lo que ella suele elevarse, sea lo que sea que fuera la opción no podía… mi línea de pensamiento se corto automáticamente.

Isabella, la chica de mis sueños había tomado mis manos y las puso en sus caderas que se movían al compas de la música lenta, bajo su rostro al mío dejándome ver sus espectaculares ojos chocolates, una mirada intensa y determinada estaba en ellos y me discutí seriamente si de verdad estaba lo suficientemente drogada como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo o como para no reconocerme, cuando quise abrir la boca para decirle que era Edward y no su flamante novio, me beso.

Y todo mi precario autocontrol se fue por el caño.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, háganme saber si quieren que suban la segunda (y última) parte de esta divertidísima y romántica historia corta.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor, como que un par de gemelos hermosos de ojos verdes estén perdidamente enamorados de ti.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No fue mi intensión seguirle la corriente, pero estaba tan borracho y la deseaba desde hace tantos años que no pude negarme, mi boca se movió al compas de la de ella y cuando fui a darme cuenta la tenía sentada en mis piernas.

Suspire.

— Isabe…— intente decir cuando tome aire pero me fue inútil, ella volvió a atacarme y yo deje que lo hiciera.

Besarla era como me imagino que sería si mordiera la fruta prohibida, sabia deliciosa, a vodka de limón con menta fresca, pero aún así estaba mal. No lograba quitarme la horrible sensación de que estaba aprovechándome de ella, de que mañana cuando se acordara de esto íbamos a tener horribles consecuencias y a pesar de todo eso, no sabía cómo hacerme parar.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y los míos en su cintura, la alce de forma que quedara justo donde su precioso cuerpo tenía que estar. Acaricie con la punta de la lengua su labio inferior provocando que abriera la boca en una clara invitación ¿Cómo un hombre cuerdo y enamorado podía negarse a esto? Al principio la de ella estaba tímida, como si fuera territorio inexplorado, luego no tardo en responder con la misma intensidad.

Así como ella iba en ascenso, yo iba en picada.

 _Para… tienes que parar… para… Anthony…_

Ese pensamiento me hizo apartarme de ella, aunque decir eso era una exageración, solo fueron unos escasos milímetros.

— Cariño no podemos… — susurre.

— Vuelve — se quejo de un modo muy femenino — por favor — yo había escuchado los miles de tonos de voz de Isabella, pero este nunca, mucho menos en esta situación.

Mi corazón se descontrolo, lucía preciosa con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta ¿Cómo no querer estar con ella? ¿Cómo no querer colocarla con la espalda al colchón y hacerla mía? Pero ella no era para hacerla mía… ella ya era de alguien. De mi hermano gemelo.

— Yo no puedo hacer esto — no estaba seguro a quien trataba de convencer, si a ella o a mí.

— Sí, si puedes — sus manos se movieron hasta mi cabello y sobre mi cuello hasta meterlas en medio de nosotros — solo olvidado todo ¿sí? ¿Por mi? — Sus labios volvieron a besarme, hasta que logro abrir toda la camisa — ¿lo harás? — busque sus ojos como pude, en ellos vi algo que nunca había estado dirigido a mi… deseo.

Del apasionado.

Del insano.

Del lujurioso.

Un deseo que me nublo toda conciencia y Dios esta de testigo que hice todo lo humanamente posible para detenerme, pero era un simple mortal de carne y hueso. Por lo que no me detuve.

 _Perdóname hermano._

Esta vez no tuve cuidado de besarla, la tome de la cintura y nos levante de la cama ¿mi borrachera? Se fue a la porra, esta excitado y emocionado, no había nada más que sexo en mi cabeza. Y lo iba a tener con el amor de mi vida. Chocamos contra una pared y sin querer hice que su cabeza se golpeara.

— Lo siento — solté riéndome — estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que hago el amor — escuche una leve risita que fue ahogada con un gritito cuando la alce hasta que se coloco a la misma altura que yo.

Me encantaba que fuera tan pequeña, escasamente su cabeza me rozaba el mentón y aunque ella odiaba su estatura, yo no hacía otra cosa que fantasear con hacer esto cada vez que mi cara no me delatara ante nadie, lo que solo hacía cuando estaba en el baño, solo y con agua caliente. De resto, mi vida está rodeada de un torbellino de personas.

— Enrolla tus piernas — le ordene y ella obedeció con rapidez — buena chica, ahora hermosa florecita — susurre en su oído, sentía su respiración acelerada, los latidos de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo — vamos a tener la mejor noche de nuestras vidas ¿me entiendes? — ella asintió varias veces, provocando que riera.

Le bese el lóbulo de su oreja mientras mis manos subían por sus muslos y se quedaban en su hermoso trasero. Ella gimió deliciosamente, busque a tiendas la cinta de la vaporosa falda que se amarraba en la parte baja de su espalda y la solté, seguí subiendo con las manos y bajando con mis labios, dándole besos húmedos por todo el cuello, me demore un momento para besar la preciosura de tatuaje celta que tenía en su hombro, mi nariz no paraba de extasiarse con su olor ¿podría haber algo más delicioso que esto?

— Oh, Dios — murmuro enterrando sus manos en mi cabello — sigue — su demanda era tan imperiosa y necesitada.

No pude resistirlo, así que mordí uno de sus espectaculares pechos provocando que se arqueara contra mí. Si algo había en la figura de una mujer que me encantaba eran los pechos, con los de Isabella pedía morir asfixiados y moriría feliz. Le quite el sujetador desabrochándolo por delante y esas preciosas divinidades cayeron rebosando el poco espacio que había entre los dos, sonreí como poseso, nadie se daba cuenta la figura de infarto que ella tenía, todo estaba convenientemente tapado con las enormes camisas de colores y las faldas hasta los tobillo, pero yo si lo hacía, siempre lo hice y siempre me excite como si fuera un adolescente recién entrado en la pubertad.

Me detuve para admirarla, nunca pensé que algún día se cumpliría mi tan anhelado deseo y no estaría completo si no me detuviera a verla, era hermosa, pero no el tipo de belleza clásica solo por ser rubia y de ojos oscuros. Ella en verdad era preciosa, con su piel salpicada de pecas, su sedoso cabello alrededor de una cara con los labios ligeramente más gruesos de lo normal y sus ojos que eran piscinas de chocolate líquido, vivaces y divertidos.

 _Justo ahora parecía una de las diosas que pintaban y esculpían los antiguos artistas._

— ¿Qué pasa? — la escuche susurrar, seguramente extrañada porque no hice ningún movimiento.

— es que…— ¿Cómo explicarle de forma fácil todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza? — Eres hermosa — solté tratando de ser claro y preciso.

Ella sonrío curvando ligeramente la comisura de su boca y creo que volví a enamorarme de ella. Claro que lo sabía, solo que no andaba por ahí haciéndoselo entender a todo el mundo… era más fácil que el mundo se diera cuenta por si mismo.

— Me vas a volver loco — me queje estampándome mi boca con la suya.

La separe de la pared y camine hasta la cama.

Cuando caímos nos empezamos a quitar la ropa como locos. No sé donde tire su falda de lentejuelas, ella me arranco la camisa con una mirada desquiciada ¡Me arranco la camisa! ¡Eso fue tremendamente sexy! Hizo que me levantara y sin nada de delicadeza me soltó la correa, metió sus pulgares en mis jeans junto con mis bóxers y supe la intención antes de que incluso ella tuviera chance de cumplir su cometido.

Me aparte negando con la cabeza.

— No — dije tomando sus manos y deteniéndola — eso no — alzo sus espectaculares ojos a los míos provocando que gimiera — no me mires así — la empuje a la cama con delicadeza, posicionándome en medio de sus piernas.

— ¿por qué? — hizo un puchero y casi acabo ahí mismo, Isabella sobria nunca hace puchero.

— Porque no quiero — respondí simplemente tratando de ignorar esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que tener la boca de Isabella alrededor de mi miembro sería lo más espectacular que sentiría en mi vida.

— pero yo…—

— Hablas mucho — murmure metiéndome una linda y pequeña aureola en mi boca. Eso la callo.

Chupe con dulzura hasta que no me pude aguantar más y la devore como me la imagine miles de veces, soltó un gritito cuando la mordí provocando que yo soltara un gemido-risa-gemido. Atendí su otro pecho de igual forma, para después bajar lentamente por sus costillas, quería llegar a su vientre pero algo me distrajo, un tatuaje debajo de su pecho izquierdo que no sabía que existía, donde rezaba en letras cursivas: _Aquí ira el nombre del amor de mi vida._

Mi corazón se disparo.

No sabía si llorar, o gritar, o volverme más loco de lo que ya estaba, porque en la línea donde va el nombre… no había nada.

Estaba vacío.

Afuera todo era un caos, pero justo en este momento, aquí dentro de esta habitación color lavanda será uno de los momentos más importante de mi vida. Todavía tenía esperanza, una mínima esperanza, pero la tenía.

Continúe mi recorrido hasta que llegue al tesoro escondidos entre sus piernas, sonreí al darme cuenta las bragas que cargaba puestas, eran tejidas a mano con una suave tela que parecía seda y tenían unas lindas cintas que la ataban a ambos lados de sus caderas, no podían parecerse más a ella.

— Lo sé, lo sé, no es sexy — se tapo la cara con las manos y mi pecho retumbo por querer reírme.

No lo hice, por supuesto, ante todo siempre hay que ser un caballero.

— ¿se lo dices a alguien que carga los bóxers de _Hulk_? — fue un regalo de Jasper para Navidad, él sabía que me encantaba ese superhéroe y quiso burlase de mi amor por él comprándolos en vaya a saber dónde. El caso es que me gustaron y siempre me los colocaba, que nunca se lo dije a Jasper era otra cosa.

Su risa resonó en las paredes, aunque fue ahogado por la música de afuera.

— De todas maneras — dije deslizando las cintas para que se soltaran del lazo — esto no importara en unos segundos — cuando la tuve completamente desnuda, con su cabello dorado esparcido por la cama y su mirada hambrienta sobre mí, entendí algo bastante doloroso.

Nunca amaría a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Tome una de sus torneadas piernas y la puse sobre mi hombro, primero empecé besando el tatuaje de la rosa que estaba en su pie para después bajar, bajar y seguir bajando. Se estremecía con cada beso, pidiendo entre gemidos que me apresurara, solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, cuando roce su monte de Venus pego un brinquito divertido.

— Quieta — ordene arrodillándome de nuevo.

— ¡No! ¡Vuelve! —

Chasque mi lengua reprobatoriamente.

— que ansiosa estas —

— ¡Y tú que lento estas! — me reclamo desesperada.

Me reí.

Es que si ella supiera cuanto yo eh deseado esto, también se daría todo el tiempo de mundo para disfrutarlo.

— ¿es tan malo que quiera adorarte como te lo mereces? — pregunte levantando su otra pierna y colocándola encima de mi hombro.

Hice el mismo proceso que la vez anterior, pero la diferencia fue que esta vez la bese ahí donde ella tanto deseaba que lo hiciera, me deje guiar por el instinto, nunca había hecho esto a nadie. Recordé vagamente las películas eróticas que veíamos mi hermano y yo cuando nuestros padres se acostaban a dormir, así que me apoye en eso.

— ¡Maldita sea vuelve! — exigió con rabia cuando me separe de ella y me baje de la cama.

Supongo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Abrió la boca para volverme a gritar pero la calle en cuanto la jale para que su hermoso trasero quedara en la punta de la cama, mis rodillas cayeron al suelo y mi boca en la delicia entre sus piernas. Su espalda choco contra la cama, con los deditos de sus pies retorciéndose de placer. Saque mi lengua y jugué con su botón de placer. Empezó a moverse desesperada, así que la tome de las caderas e imite el movimiento que haría si estuviera dentro de ella, gemía y gemía sin parar, mientras que yo estaba a punto de explotar de excitación.

Metí un dedo en su interior y solté un gruñido de placer.

— Estás tan mojada — murmure regresando a su botón y mordiéndolo suavemente — ¿otro? — pregunte ella asintió frenéticamente e introduje otro dedo, mientras que mi pulgar sustituía mi boca, gatee hasta colocarme sobre ella sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo — ¿otro cariño? —

— si, por favor —

Introduje otro dedo, estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en sintonía con el de ella.

— me encanta darte placer — dije antes de enterrar mi cabeza en sus fabulosos pechos.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en quejitos, su mano se poso en mi cabello y la otra en mi hombro utilizándome como apoyo porque estaba temblando descontroladamente.

— Vamos cariño — murmuraba en su oído — solo suéltalo — le mordí el cuello con fuerza, fue todo lo que necesite para que explotara con todo su cuerpo convulsionando de placer — perfecta — mi voz la trajo de nuevo al presente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y aproveche ese momento para llevarme uno de mis dedos a la boca — perfecta y deliciosa — algo en su expresión me hizo congelarme.

Ella me estaba mirando de una forma… desquiciada.

— Cariño…— empecé porque estaba medio asustado.

— Hablas mucho — soltó en voz baja y profunda, completamente sexy.

Mi risa murió al quedar debajo de ella de forma rápida y eficiente, solté una exclamación sorprendida provocando que riera, sin más ni más ya la tenía encima de mí, con mi potente erección en medio de su trasero. Estaba esplendorosa y divinamente bella.

Se inclino hasta que su boca toco el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Ahora — dijo acariciando mi pecho con sus manos — me toca a mí — sentencio, trague saliva pesada, quise quitarla de encima pero se veía tan espectacular ahí montada que no tuve fuerzas más que para estirar los brazos sobre la cama.

Estaba a su merced.

Ella movió sus caderas para que se deslizaran en medio de sus piernas, la sentía tan extremadamente húmeda que mi pene no necesitaría lubricación, gemí alzando las caderas para tratar de entrar, ella se negó.

— No tan rápido — me regaño riendo.

— ¡Entonces no hagas eso! — me queje apretando sus piernas, estaba seguro que le dejaría un moretón.

— pensé que te gustaría —

Volvió hacer el movimiento y mis ojos giraron hacia mi cerebro.

— me encanta —

— ¿de verdad? —

¡Y todavía lo pregunta!

— Mucho — gruñí, estaba hecho nada y encima me pregunta eso.

— Quizás no tanto — estaba jugando conmigo, lo sabía, volvió a mecerse para estimular mi ya muy estimulado pene y rugí cuando se aparto — ¿más? — la mire furibundo mientras asentía, acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas — buen chico — me felicito estirándose encima de mi cuerpo como una gatita sexy — te necesito — pidió dulcemente, con su rostro salvaje de necesidad y el cuerpo en llamas.

Justo como me encontraba yo.

La puse encima de la cama con un movimiento rápido y me pare para terminarme de quitar la ropa que faltaba, saque un preservativo de la cartera y me lo puse con rapidez sintiendo su mirada felina estudiando todos mis movimientos. Lucia concentrada y determinada. Sin poder evitarlo me quede prendado en sus ojos, algo en mi cabeza quiso removerse, creo que era la razón o la conciencia, pero no sabía cómo despertarlas… ¿y si ella sabe quien soy…? ¿Si no esta tan drogada como pienso…?

— Ven aquí — ordeno fieramente echando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras abría sus piernas.

 _¿Cómo negarme a eso?_

Empecé a jadear por falta de respiración, me coloque encima y me sostuve con mis brazos. Estaba tan caliente que quemaba, tan excitada que podía olerla desde aquí, tan suave y dispuesta que fue un detonante para el animal que habitaba en mi interior.

Gruñí entrando de un solo golpe.

— ¡Dios! — grito sosteniéndose de mis hombros.

— No cariño — rugí entrando y saliendo importándome menos si era brusco o si necesitaba tiempo para digerir la intromisión — solo soy yo — enterré mi cara en su cuello mordiéndola con fuerza, mientras que nuestros cuerpos que movían en un compas violento.

Me arrodille tomándola de la cintura, pegándola a mis caderas todo lo que podía, quería pensar que le estaba haciéndole el amor como en un principio intente hacerlo, pero sabía que no era así. La estaba cogiendo, literalmente hablando, al amor de mi vida la estaba cogiendo ¡Y era todo un placer hacerlo! Mis pulmones me obligaban a jadear y mi corazón casi explotaba en mi pecho, pero nada me importaba, solo quería seguir y seguir y seguir.

— ¡Uau! — chillo sosteniéndose del cabecero de la cama.

Me reí de placer, Isabella nunca chillaba.

— ¿más? — pregunte intentando ser coqueto.

— ¡Sí! — exclamo con los ojos clavados en mi mirada, haciéndome saber que su cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto como el mío.

Enrolle su pierna a mí alrededor y alce las caderas de ambos, mi frenético ritmo aumento provocando que sus pechos subieran y bajaran, era la vista más hermosa que podría tener en toda mi vida, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios estaban atrapados en sus dientes ¿para que necesitaba Venecia, Italia o Paris? No había nada más hermoso, romántico y salvaje que verla a ella en pleno éxtasis.

Sus paredes empezaron a cerrarse alrededor de mi miembro, causando que gimiera con fuerza ¿era posible que estuviera más apretada? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quise negárselo pero fue imposible hacerlo, solo deseaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para complacerla.

— Vente cariño — deje caer su trasero en la cama y me lleve un pierna conmigo mientras me estiraba para agarrar sus jugosos labios — vente para mí — le pedí jadeando en su boca — te amo, te amo tanto — solté entrando y saliendo de ella, la nueva posición era devastadoramente perfecta para que se viniera succionándome a tal grado que me fue casi imposible aguantar en no venirme, solo _casi._

Su rostro se desfiguro de placer y su cuerpo quedo a mi merced, completamente laxo y pacifico.

— Te amo — volví a decir antes de besarla — ¿me escuchas? Te amo — le solté la pierna y la tome del rostro, lucia agotada y completamente saciada, estaba hermosa pero quería que me prestara atención — ¿Isabella? — la llame desesperado.

— ¿Mmm? — abrió sus ojos perezosamente y sonreí.

— te amo ¿me entiendes? — Ella asintió tontamente — te amo mucho… ¡Oye! — Le golpee ligeramente el rostro provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe — no te vas a dormir cariño, todavía esto no se ha acabado —

— ¿Qué? — balbuceo torpemente.

— Que esto todavía no se acaba — su boca se abrió para decirme algo pero no supe que, la bese terminando su réplica, metí mi lengua lentamente hasta que su cuerpo volvió a colocarse todo suave y dispuesto.

 _¿Cómo podría detenerme si ella estaba tan dispuesta?_

Reanude mi movimiento, esta vez más lento y calmado, sus manos hacían caricias por mi espalda, hasta detenerse en mi cabello, su boca seguía el lánguido movimiento de la mía sin ningún tipo de prisa o salvajismo, suspire de placer mientras entraba y salía de ella con dulzura (la dulzura que ella me hizo botar por el caño la primera vez) empecé a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula y siguiendo hasta sus sugerentes pechos, sus brazos empezaron a tensarse a mi alrededor y me reí entre dientes.

— Todavía no — la regañe.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto con una vocecita dulce y sexy.

La coloque con tranquilidad encima de mi cuerpo sin salirme de ella, con una sonrisa felina empezó a mover sus caderas con maestría, lucia gloriosa y arrebatadoramente sensual, su cabello rubio caía desordenado por todo su rostro y espalda, era como la joven hermana de afrodita. Estaba llevándome al límite, el instinto me obligaba a tomarla y mover mis caderas con más rapidez, pero no quería, luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no caer en el orgasmo, quería disfrutar de esto lo más que pudiera.

Su boca se entre abrió escapándose pequeños gemiditos de placer, ahogando los que yo ya soltaba sin poder evitarlo. Sus manos pasaron por mi pecho en una caricia electrizante, hasta posarlos en mis hombros, indicándome que quería que me levantara, lo hice tan rápido como lo entendí, ligeramente me empujo hasta que mi espalda quedo contra la cabecera, gruñí entre dientes, esta era una posición donde podía llegar más profundo que antes, la sentí estremecerse mientras se quedaba quieta, adsorbiendo cada pulgada de mi ser, mientras que yo me moría a cada segundo, estaba más apretada, más calientes y tan tremendamente tentadora, estaba a punto de explotar, ya no soportaba la necesidad de derramarme dentro de ella.

— Cariño — susurre deslizando mis dedos por su boca, no aguantando ver como se los lastimaba con sus dientes — ¿más? — Moví ligeramente mis caderas y ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, coloco sus brazos en mis hombros y yo rodee su cintura con los míos — mírame — ordene dulcemente pegando mi frente a la suya — tienes que mirarme — abrió sus ojos lentamente y una sonrisa tonta surcaba sus labios.

Nos movimos lentamente, tan lentamente que jadeábamos al unísono, bese sus labios carnosos y sensuales unas cuantas veces mientras intentaba distraerme de la sensación tan placentera que era tenerla así, con nuestros cuerpos resbalando, con el olor a sexo combinado con el de flores salvajes de ella y con su interior apretándose tanto que era un don divino no haber acabado antes, no podía acabar todavía, no quería hacerlo.

— Vente — la escuche decir entre los jadeos sobre mi boca — vente para mí, yo se que quieres — sus labios me besaron con suavidad y dulzura — te amo, te amo tanto — cerré mis ojos enterrando mis manos en su cintura.

— Dilo de nuevo — roge, esto sería lo único que haría mis planes de no acabar trizas.

— te amo —

— Dilo de nuevo —

— te amo —

— ¡Otra vez! —

— Te amo, te amo, te amo — murmuraba contra mis labios — te amo con todo mi corazón — mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, preso del placer y mis pulmones jadeaban por aire — te amare por siempre — juro solemne consiguiendo que estallara en el más grande de todos los orgasmos.

Mi cabeza impacto contra la cabecera de la cama pero no me importo y abrí la boca en un grito silencioso. Sentí como el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo y luego prendió marcha con rapidez, trataba se igualar mi respiración pero era imposible. Nunca, ni en mis más remotos sueños, me imagine que esto se sentiría tan fantástico, tan glorioso, se sentía como entrar en el mismísimo cielo, de haber tenido aire me reiría a todo pulmón, ahora no podía estar con nadie que no fuera con ella. Odiaría estar siempre buscando esta sensación de felicidad, paz, tranquilidad y amor que sentía en estos momentos. Era consciente que no la encontraría con nadie más que con ella.

— Yo también te amo — le dije con dificultad mientras jadeaba, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo llegaba al clímax tan espectacularmente como lo hice yo — no sabes cuánto te amo y no amare a nadie más que a ti — su cuerpo se derrumbo encima del mío, la sostuve para que no se cayera y deje que se durmiera mientras la tenía abrazada.

 _Isabella me había arruinado para el resto de las mujeres._

La coloque suavemente sobre la cama tapándonos con la sabana, con dulzura busco a tiendas mi pecho y apoyo su cabeza ahí, sobre el corazón que latía a mil por hora y que latía por ella. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, ahora que todo ya se había filtrado de mis pensamientos y que mi cuerpo estaba saciado, no podía seguir ignorando todo lo demás, así como tampoco podía seguir reteniendo las lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas, lágrimas amargas y calientes.

No me importaba que esto no fuera cierto, solo por esta noche pensare que todo lo que dijo fue verdad, porque claro que ella me amaba, me amaba porque pensaba que yo era Anthony, ella estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo y lo hizo pensando en Anthony. Daba igual que su nombre no estuviera tatuado al lado de esa fulana frase, su corazón le pertenece a él. Pero no me interesa convertirme en un insulso idiota por esta noche, mientras que ella estuviera encima de mi pensaría lo que se me diera la gana, esta vez me dejaría engañar, quizás mañana abra sus hermosos ojos y en todo lo que piense será en mi hermano, pera esta noche no, esta noche ella estuvo conmigo. Y me dejaría creer eso.

 _Solo por esta noche._

.

.

— ¡Edward! — Alguien aporreaba la puerta — ¡Edward! — Gemí colocándome la almohada en la cabeza — ¡Levántate! —

— ¡No! ¡Vete, es sábado! — chille con el atronador dolor que sentía en mi cabeza, eso fue una proeza valiente de mi parte pero era necesaria, Jasper no se iría hasta que hiciera lo que él quería.

— ¡Estamos en televisión! — escuchar eso fue suficiente.

Me levante de golpe para salir corriendo a la sala, todos estaban reunidos ahí mirando como completaba mi último y espectacular pase del juego, no sabía que nos estaban grabando.

— Fue una sorpresa por parte del entrenador — nos comunico mi padre, sonriendo orgulloso.

Nos pasaban en el noticiero del medio día como una nota especial, nos felicitaban por el trabajo e incluso entrevistaron a uno de los cazadores de talentos, el cual estaba muy satisfecho de haber venido de tan lejos, además confeso que tendría que pelear a muerte con unas cuantas universidades más porque se había corrido la voz entre ellos.

— ¡Vieron! ¡Soy toda una proeza! — grito Anthony saltando de su asiendo y señalando la pantalla — ¡La cámara ni siquiera supo donde estuve! —

— ¡Eso no es nada! — Contraataco Jasper encarando a mi hermano — ¡Yo soy un maldito muro impenetrable! —

— ¡Puf! Como sea — agito su mano restándole importancia — yo fui la estrella de la noche — él sonreía sin parar — ¡Debería asegurar mis piernas! ¡Así de increíble soy! — todos nos reíamos y ellos empezaron a lanzarse pullas uno contra el otro.

Nuestros padres nos miraban extasiados, con orgullo pero muy en el fondo oculto bajo un enorme manto estaba la tranquilidad, mi madre noto mi atención en ellos y se dirigió a mí arropándome con su alta y estilizada figura.

— Muchas gracias cielo — susurro en mi oído — te amo — me beso la mejilla dejándome la marca del pinta labios rojo y sonreí acomodándole unos mechones castaños dorados detrás de su oreja.

— ¡Má! ¡Yo también soy tu hijo! — se quejo Anthony.

— ¡Y yo! — lo apoyo Jasper.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— anda con los bebés de la casa — murmure caminando hacia mi padre, me fije que se paraba más recto de lo usual, aunque su barriga estaba un poco apretada en ese traje y sus entradas lucían más brillantes cada día, sus enormes ojos verdes no reflejaban nada más que felicidad.

Me tendía la mano sonriendo igual que Anthony y por consiguiente igual que yo.

— Felicidades — me jalo para abrazarme — muchas gracias campeón — beso mi otra mejilla palmeándome la espalda y empecé a hiperventilar por aguantar las ganas de llorar como un idiota, estaba feliz aunque no entendía por qué tienen que agradecer algo que es mi deber.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces y eso me hizo tensarme. Sabía quién era.

— ¿Por qué se molesta en tocar? — Gruño mi madre soltando a Jasper y caminando hasta mi padre — tiene llaves — soltó con resentimiento provocando que me mordiera la boca para no reírme.

En algún momento del primer año de haber conocido a Isabella _por casualidad_ se me perdieron las llaves de mi casa. Odie la vez que necesitaba sacar un cuaderno de la habitación de mi hermano, mi madre no la dejo pasar a la casa y tuvo que esperarnos como por dos horas a que nuestro entrenamiento acabara.

Se escucho como la puerta golpeaba la pared y unos pasos apresurados chocaban contra la madera, el vistoso vestido azul con enormes flores blancas fue lo primero que vi, lo segundo fue su mirada brillosa.

Corría en mi dirección y mi corazón prendió marcha.

No la veo desde anoche cuando la subí a su habitación en mis brazos, su madre creyó que era Anthony y dijo algo como: _por fin te dignaste a hacerlo,_ lo hizo en tono de reproche, me confundió pero no le di importancia, todo quedo olvidado cuando bese sus labios y arrope su hermoso cuerpo hasta el cuello.

Su mirada me dijo que se acordaba de lo que hizo anoche, mejor dicho _de lo que hicimos anoche_ , estaba ahí, lo veía ¡Santo Dios! ¡Incluso lo sentía! Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa más grande y brillante, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. En esos ojos chocolates estaba el más puro reconocimiento de todo lo que pasamos anoche. Esto no era imaginaciones mías, ella sabía todo, recordaba todo y no me odiaba por eso. Vino a buscarme. ¿Nos delataría delante de todo el mundo? ¿Qué haría yo si eso pasara? Con gran sorpresa descubrí que no me importaría nada lo que dijeran, o si terminaba destruyendo todo lo que eh construido todos estos años… valdrá la pena… sonreí abriendo ligeramente los brazos, esperando que saltara en ellos… esa era su intención, lo veía, lo sentía… después que estuviera protegida con mis brazos ya vería que hacíamos después…

… ella siguió de largo dejando la estela de su fragancia a flores salvajes y escuche como su cuerpo impactaba con el de mi hermano que estaba detrás de mí.

Mi corazón y todas mis esperanzas se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Felicidades! — Grito ella llena de alegría — ¡Que gusto me dio verte en la televisión! — su voz era éxtasis puro y sus palabras mientras le contaba como su vecina gritaba para que fuera a ver a su novio en el noticiero no reflejaban nada más que orgullo y amor.

Amor por él… no por mí.

Mi padre se aclaro la garganta con fuerza, unos segundos después el suave golpe contra el piso me hizo saber que Isabella estaba amarrada al cuerpo de Anthony de una manera poco civilizada.

— Los dejaremos solos, tenemos diligencias que atender — anuncio mi madre con el ceño fruncido — Isabella no puedes entrar a la habitación de mi hijo, no pueden tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica y la comida esta en el refrigerador — recito las mismas reglas de siempre para después marcharse con paso furioso.

Mi padre la siguió suspirando resignadamente. Él estaba empezando a desarrollar cierta aceptación por la psicodélica hippie, más que todo porque la última vez que hicimos una parrillada él se quedo sorprendido con la eficiencia con que ella montaba la parrilla a pesar de que no comiera carne.

Mis pies se movieron por inercia y empecé a alejarme yo también.

— ¿Edward? — escuche como su voz me llamaba y me detuve, hubo una enorme tensión en el ambiente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

 _¿Por qué rayos era solo yo el que la sentía?_

— ¿Si? — solté bruscamente.

Ella miro a mi hermano dedicándole todos los sentimientos que yo quería que fueran para mí y se soltó de su mano para caminar hasta donde yo estaba, su cabeza apenas llegaba a mi barbilla, sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas se volvieron carmines.

Entonces de la nada me abrazo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

— Gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche — estaba seguro que algún músculo de mi cuerpo tuvo que atrofiarse de lo tremendamente tensionado que estaba para evitar moverme.

Sentía dos pares de ojos curiosos instalados en mí. Un mínimo error y todo se iría al infierno.

— ¿Qué hice anoche...? —

 _¿…aparte de destruirme mientras te amaba?_

— Cumplir tu promesa — oculto su rostro en mi pecho y mis manos se volvieron puños.

— No hay de que — me separe de ella lo más suave y rápidamente que pude, necesitaba salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Me gire dispuesto a irme y su mano tomo la mía, se la arrebate por instinto de auto preservación. Estaba harto de sufrir y quería llorar mi pena en paz.

— ¿Qué? — gruñí girando mi cabeza hacia las escaleras.

— yo… yo…— balbuceo — yo solo quiero decirte que esto nunca lo olvidare y que puedes contar conmigo para siempre — no sabía que me dolía más, que no me recordara o que me recordara con otro nombre.

Solté una carcajada llena de humor negro, las dos eran horriblemente dolorosas.

— No tienes que ser tan exagerada — camine hacia las escaleras y mire por sobre mi hombro — era lo que tenía que hacer —

— No, no tenias, por eso _todos_ te lo agradecemos — ese todos incluía a mis padres, se me acelero el corazón de solo saber que estaban al tanto que no me gustaba jugar futbol, de que solo lo hacía por mi hermano.

Cuando mire a Anthony para tratar de leer su expresión no lo logre, por primera vez en mi vida no supe que pasaba por su cabeza, no sabía si se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía o si simplemente la habitación se volvió tan sofocante que lo estaba engullendo, justo como pasaba con Jasper, que no apartaba su mirada horrorizada de mi cara.

— Solo ignóralo rubia — murmure observando cómo Anthony apretaba los puños y se iba en dirección a la cocina — a ti se te da bien hacer eso —

Mi hermano salió de la habitación como si estuviera huyendo de algo, quise detenerlo para preguntarle si siempre supo que no me gustaba el futbol y también para decirle que no me importaba apoyarlo, que él era una de las razones de mi existencia, que lo amaba tanto que estaba dejando ir al único amor de mi vida. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

En estos momentos solo mire a Isabella por última vez, a su precioso y perfecto rostro lleno de pecas, a sus ojos hermosos, a sus labios carnosos y a sus mejillas coloreadas que me recordaban momentos de anoche donde se veía más hermosa que esta mañana.

Aunque anoche era mía. Hoy era de otro.

El dolor me atravesó como un rayo y salí disparado hacia mi habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Caí de rodillas abrazándome el torso, trataba inútilmente de mantenerme en una sola pieza pero era imposible, lo que imagine segundos antes de que saltara a los brazos de Anthony logro eliminar todas las barreras que había construido anoche, en su mente esta todo claro, tan claro como el agua, en su mirada gritaba todo su conocimiento y eso me dejo sin fuerzas para resistirme a la esperanza. Y ahora, esa misma esperanza me destrozaba pedazo por pedazo. Solo por el simple hecho de que ella pensaba de que fue él, no yo.

Alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿hermano? — la voz de Jasper me hizo levantarme de golpe, aunque me dolió todo por dentro, él entro con las manos en la espalda y sus ojos claros lucían apagados, sin chispa o alegría.

— Hoy no estoy de ánimos para nada Jasper, me duele la cabeza — camine pesadamente hasta la cama y me tumbe boca abajo.

Era la única manera de tapar mis ojos llorosos.

— pues estas de suerte, porque yo tampoco estoy de ánimos — me puso una mano en la espalda — pero pensé que esto nos los subiría más rápido que la sopa de pollo de mamá — algo frio rozo mi antebrazo y cuando gire mi cabeza una enorme botella de tequila me bloqueo la visión de su cara.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunte.

— ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije hace ya mucho tiempo? — pregunto de vuelta y en medio de todo esta locura lo hice.

… _Cuando ya sea imposible de aguantar me buscas, te estaré esperando con una botella y mis oídos dispuestos…_

— sí, si lo recuerdo —

— Bueno, hermanito de otra madre — puso un plato en la mesita de noche lleno de limones y sal — ese día ha llegado, aunque eh tenido que buscarte yo —

Me levante torpemente, limpiándome el rostro con el antebrazo.

— Sí, creo que por fin ha llegado —

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en coma etílico, creo que fue una semana o quizás diez días lo cierto es que duro tanto que mis padres se preocuparon por su perfecto niño de oro. No me interesaba. El único que me caía bien era Jasper, mantenía mi suministro de alcohol (sobre todo de tequila) listo solo para destaparse, creo que lo deje en bancarrota pero tampoco me importo. En la escuela iba tan bien que mande a volar todo y solo me quede en casa, sentado en una silla en el patio trasero, donde la luz del sol era lo único que me podía afectar.

Recuerdo que una vez creí escuchar la voz de _ella_ , la innombrable, pero como que le grite que se fuera y no la volví a escuchar. Al que menos quería escuchar era a mi hermano, en estos momentos lo odiaba, solo Dios sabe todo lo que me tengo que contener para no abalanzármele encima y partirle todo lo que se llama cara ¿Por qué si él no tiene la culpa? No me importa, estaba celoso y loco.

Quería descargarlo con alguien… preferiblemente con él.

Cuando mi padre, con amenazas de golpes logro levantar mi culo de la silla, deje de tomar y arme un plan, era mucho mejor que los que me inventaba cuando estaba borracho, además de que este no incluía matar a mi hermano y secuestrar a la innombrable para llevármela a la frontera. Mi plan era sencillo.

Paso 1: Graduarme.

Paso 2: Irme.

Paso 3: Comprarme un bote.

Paso 4: Navegar.

Por eso me encontraba sentado en un café del centro esperando a mi salvación.

— Edward — alce la vista para encontrarme con Jane, su oscura cabellera resaltaba en ese abrigo hasta la rodilla de un color blanco inmaculado.

Sonreí tratando de ser lo más encantador posible.

— hermosa —

Ella alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¿ahora soy hermosa? — pregunto con resentimiento.

— en este momento si, como en aquel momento eras lo otro — me encogí de hombros provocando que riera — ¿te sientas? —

— siempre es un placer estar a tu lado —

Ella se quito sus lentes revelando sus claros ojos azules, el camarero llegó y tomó su orden quería gritar que se apuraran pero me mantuve paciente, si trataba de presionar a Jane me iba a mandar a volar. Y la necesitaba.

— Dime a que se debe este honor — dijo colocando una mano debajo de su mentón con delicadeza — eres de los que una vez que deciden algo, lo acatan —

— Por eso te quería ver — inspire hondo y ella me miro expectante — cásate conmigo —

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo sorprendida abriendo mucho sus ojos.

— Cásate conmigo — volví a repetir esta vez más lentamente y ella empezó a reírse como loca, incluso hacia soniditos como si fuera un cerdito, de no haber estado tan centrado me habría burlado de ella.

Espere a que el camarero dejara su orden disculpándome con una sonrisa por lo loca que estaba resultando mi compañía. Después de que él se fuera y que su ataque de risa pasara, me miro detenidamente, asimilando mi seriedad y la determinación que había en mi rostro.

— mierda, esto es enserio — asentí con serenidad — ¿me podrías explicar todo mejor? ¿Por favor? — acomodo su cabello y me dedicó toda su atención.

— Sé que tienes una herencia de tus abuelos bastante grande y por supuesto que quieres ponerle las manos encima a esa suma de dinero —

Frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —

— De la misma manera que tú sabes que me gusta Isabella — suspire aguantando el dolor que producía decir su nombre — tequila, mucho, mucho tequila — ese día no le di importancia que estuviera medio muerta de la borrachera que cargaba, solo quería llevarla a casa y que durmiera, pero en el auto me propuso matrimonio para obtener la herencia y largase de la casa de sus padres.

Esa noche me reí muchísimo, ahora ya no.

— ¿Gustar? Eso es poco, estás loco por ella — estrecho sus ojos como queriendo verme mejor — lo que es toda una hazaña ¿Cómo haces para ocultarlo tan bien? Ni siquiera cuando estas cerca de ella se te nota —

— eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿me escucharas o no? — asintió mientras agarraba su taza de café con leche — necesito largarme de aquí, pero para eso necesito dinero y tú tienes, no será mucho solo quiero un bote, sé que estas bastante ansiosa de tener esa herencia porque sabes que tus padres jamás dejarían que te convirtieras en una estrella porno —

— ¡Santo Dios! — Chillo llevándose una mano a la boca — ¿Qué más te dije esa noche? — sonreí un poco.

— Todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo —

Le guiñe un ojo y ella se rio coqueta.

— eres un encanto —

— ¿Te interesa entonces? —

Movió sus dedos encima de la mesa haciendo sonar sus uñas.

— ¿Y si acepto la boda será como yo quiera? —

 _Eso es un sí._

Suspire sintiendo el peso de una tonelada fuera de mis hombros.

— cómo tú quieras —

— Sabes que soy extravagante — ella sonrió exponiendo todos sus dientes, como una loba frente a su presa.

— No me importa — murmure mirando hacia una lado.

— invitare a todos y alquilare un hotel de lujo —

— Es tu dinero — me encogí de hombros.

— Será en dos meses — presiono.

— mientras más rápido mejor —

— Quiero una luna de miel de dos semanas, con todo lo que eso implica —

— lléname de tequila y la tendrás — accedí con simpleza.

— Isabella será mi dama de honor — eso me hizo mirarla, ella era malvada y este era su precio por haberla insultado esa noche, estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda pero luego lo pensé mejor.

No es como si a Isabella le interesa lo que me ocurra _¡Azul, haya voy!_

— Como gustes — murmure resignado.

Ella agarro mi teléfono que estaba encima de la mesa, marco un número de memoria y me lo paso con una sonrisa enorme, entusiasta, casi segadora. _Lo que hace la codicia…_ pensé con amargura.

— toma, llama a mi padre, dile que necesitaras la sortija de compromiso de la abuela, su adorada hija tendrá una propuesta de matrimonio esta noche —

Suspire por enésima vez, todo sea por mi bote.

Esa noche fue la propuesta de matrimonio más escandalosamente cursi que pude hacer, hice mi mejor actuación y no voy a negar que Jane tenía talento para fingir emociones, sus padres junto a los míos se volvieron como locos, Jasper me miro con rabia y decepción porque después que le conté todo mi plan no estaba de acuerdo con nada, no me importaba. Los que me sorprendieron fue la pareja que en estos momentos odiaba, tenían cara de no poder creerse lo que escuchaban, pues bien ¡Chúpenselo! ¡Me caso y me largo de aquí! Aunque de solo pensar en alejarme de ella era tan doloroso como quedarme.

Los preparativos de la boda fueron viento en popa, era justo como Jane me había advertido, grande, extravagante y con una lista de personas de las cuales solo conocía a mi familia junto a la innombrable. Seguía sin importarme, todo lo que hice fue pedir la dos citas en una casa de alta costura donde mi futura esposa me dijo que comprara el traje, la primera era para escogerlo y la segunda para retirarlo.

Todos en el instituto no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la boda, de cómo estaríamos vestidos y del lujoso hotel que alquilamos para celebrarla. Muchos pensaron que Jane estaba embaraza, para disipar los rumores siempre se llevaba prendas extraordinariamente pegadas y cortas. Mi prometida no quería que le robaran protagonismo, ni siquiera una barriga inventada.

Nos graduamos dos semanas antes de la boda y asistí por obligación, mis padres estaban muy orgullosos y emocionados porque querían tomarnos fotos, esa fue la única vez que interactué con la innombrable, me obligaron a ponerme a su lado para la foto grupal. Justo cuando quiso abrir la boca para preguntarme cualquier cosa, me fui dejándola con la palabra atorada en los labios. No iba a hablar con ella, hacia todo mi esfuerzo por no verla (aunque a veces no podía resistirlo) y cuando antes buscaba formas para quedarnos a solas, ahora vigilo que sea justo lo contrario. Sabía que si eso pasaba estaba perdido, tan perdido como esa noche.

Por sorprendente que parezca mi hermano estaba intranquilo, no de una forma mala, sino más bien como de una forma… culpable. A veces veía esa mirada en su rostro como si quiera decirme algo, pero se calla y se marcha de la habitación. Desde que anuncie mi compromiso a penas si nos hablábamos pero por mi estaba bien, planeaba arreglar todo con él y explicarle todos mis comportamientos en los último tres años aunque eso sería cuando volviera de mi largo viaje, si es que vuelvo algún día.

Cuando les di la noticia a mis padres que me tomaría un año sabatino (porque para reclamar la herencia tendríamos que durar más de un año casados) se quedaron en shock, no se esperaban que de todos sus hijos _justamente yo_ sea el que dejaría la universidad, la beca y toda la vida que había planeado hasta ahora. Jasper fue el más afectado, sin mi estaría solo, ya que los padres de Isabella le compraron un piso en California, cerca de la universidad para que viviera con su amado novio. Porque como no, ellos se iban a ir a vivir juntos ¿me lo espere venir? Claro que sí, era lo más lógico, pero seguía siendo increíblemente doloroso.

Faltaba media hora para mi matrimonio, en la cual le vendería mi alma al diablo por un año, ya había firmado acuerdos prenupciales y Jane había cumplido con su parte del trato, me lo daría hoy como regalo de bodas junto a sus padres, es en ese '' supuesto regalo sorpresa '' donde se supone que tendremos nuestras dos semanas de luna de miel, luego ella se quedaría en cualquier ciudad donde pare y nos veríamos en un año, para firmar los papeles del divorcio ¿Cómo se mantendrá económicamente mientras tanto? No me interesa ¿Cómo lo hare yo si estaba en medio de la nada? Tampoco me interesaba, solo quería irme.

Me encontraba en la casa Jane solo esperando la limo para que Anthony, Jasper y yo nos fuéramos a la iglesia, estaba a nada de ir a altar y la estúpida corbata no quería ceder a quedarse donde se supone que tiene que estar. Nuestro odio siempre fue mutuo ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano en estos momentos? Aunque también lo odiaba la corbata era su especialidad, no me opondría que viniera a echarme una mano justo ahora.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? — me quede paralizado con la voz que sonó detrás de mí.

Me gire lentamente, como si estuviera en una estúpida película de terror y ahí estaba ¡Mi dolorosa obsesión! ¡La razón por la cual yo deje todo lo que había planeado durante años!

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? — sonrió y fue como ver un amanecer.

Claro. Luminoso. Hermoso.

— Creo que deberías irte — murmure bajando la vista para no verla.

Hoy estaba gloriosa, cargaba un vaporoso vestido color dorado que resaltaba las margaritas que tenía en la cabeza en una especie de corona, tenía puestas unas zapatillas muy parecidas a las que usan en ballet y todos sus tatuajes estaban al descubierto, incluso el de la muñeca ya que solo cargaba un brazalete lleno de cristales. Lucia como el hada de la luz y mentiría si dijera que no me puso a babear de solo imaginarme besar su exuberante (y profundo) escote en forma de corazón. Jane me odiaba, lo hizo a propósito.

 _Esa maldita._

— ¿y saldrás para hacer el ridículo? — ella alzo una delicada ceja rubia.

— Siempre lo hago — me encogí de hombros y me gire para volver a intentar armar el nudo de la corbata — Isabella, vete, por favor —

— Edward…—

— vete… lejos —

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con una nota de histeria — ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No entiendo… no entiendo nada, un día estábamos bien y de la nada me evitas ¡Y luego sales con que te casas y te vas! — mire por sobre mi hombro, sus preciosos ojos (que lucían fantásticos gracias a ese vestido) estaban confundidos, enojados y había algo más ahí, aunque no sé como describirlo.

— ¿Por qué habría de responderte? — Termine con la estúpida corbata y la encare — ¿Por qué si quiera te interesa? —

— porque me tu me importas…—

— ¡Cállate! — Grite provocando que pegara un salto — ¿Qué te importo? Isabella estás llena de mierda ¡Así que lárgate ahora mismo de aquí si no quieres que te eche a patadas! — su expresión no tenia precio, era como si en vez de hablarle la fuera abofeteado, inspire profundamente, esta era la razón por la que no quería verla.

La amaba tanto que detestaba verla sufrir, pero estaba enojado con ella por olvidarme, por entregarse de aquel modo esa noche y por amar a otra persona que no fuera yo, así que todo eso quería salir a la superficie, sin importar las consecuencias.

Camine hasta ella y me incline, vi como sus ojos se cerraban mientras que apretaba los puños, estaba esperando algo ¿pero qué? pude oler el caro perfume de _Channel N° 5,_ provocando que me mordiera la lengua para no gemir, Jane me las va a pagar, esa perra odiosa sabía que tenía una _cosa_ por ese perfume. Tome la chaqueta que estaba detrás de ella y corrí hacia la puerta de salida, cerrando de un portazo.

— ¡Edward! — la escuche llamarme pero me contuve, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo.

No quería caer… no podía caer.

Estaba tan cerca de marcharme a mi felicidad que no tenia permitido caer, rendirme o si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Quise dirigirme hacia la habitación donde estaba Jasper pero unas voces me detuvieron, eran voces de hombres y estaban discutiendo, lo fuera pasado por alto de no haber reconocido una voz exactamente igual a la mía.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a llegar hasta aquí? — preguntaba Anthony, se escuchaba enojado.

— Invitaron a toda la familia, incluyéndome — la otra voz sonaba relajada, casi como disfrutando del enojo de mi hermano.

Me detuve pegando mi oreja a la puerta, no era chismoso pero algo se podría en Dinamarca y presentía que el olor venia de esta habitación.

— quiero que te vayas, ahora —

— ¿para que sigas jugando a la casita feliz? — Ese otro tipo se echo a reír — ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! — exclamo aun riéndose, pero era como una risa histérica.

— haz silencio, es la boda de mi hermano, no permitiré que la arruines y si no te vas me obligaras a echarte —

— ¿arruinarla? Pero si lo que más desea es que se arruine — fruncí el ceño confundido, esa voz sonaba familiar pero no tanto como para que me conociera a ese nivel ¿Quién era ese tipo? — ¿o se te olvida que tu hermano se está sacrificando para que sigas jugando a la maldita casita feliz? —

— Él escogió su camino — contesto Anthony con la voz estrangulada.

— ¡Pero lo hizo por ti estúpido idiota! — Reclamo fieramente el extraño — ¿o crees que con las bolas que él tiene simplemente dejaría a la persona que ama solo porque si? — me eche hacia atrás sorprendido, conmocionado y extrañado, ese tipo se escuchaba a alguien que conocía muy bien… a mí.

El extraño estaba despechado, destruido y vacio, justo como yo me sentía.

— ¡Cállate! — Grito — ¡Son solo estupidez que te inventas para ponerme de los nervios! —

— ¿eso es lo que te dices amor mío, para que puedas dormir y tu atractiva cara no se envejezca? — después de esa frase me quede en shock.

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero seguramente Jasper diría algo como: ¡SANTA. JODIDA. MIERDA!

— ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de mi vida! — grito mi hermano histérico.

— Eso no me decías esa noche — el extraño soltó una carcajada amarga — cuando felizmente te entregaste a mí mientras Isabella se entregaba a tu hermano… todavía no me explico cómo diablos ella pudo creer que eras tú, ese hermoso hombre desprende testosterona con solo respirar, mientras que tu…— se escucho un golpe fuerte, algo cayendo y luego vidrio partiéndose en varios pedazos.

Abrí la puerta para darme cuenta que el tipo que estaba tirado en el piso, con el carísimo traje negro repleto de agua y flores, era nada más y nada menos que el primo de Jane, Alec Vulturi. Lo conocía porque de vez en cuando venía a visitar a su prima aquí en Estados Unidos ya que él vivía en Italia, supongo que se aparecía por aquí más seguido de lo que contaba.

Anthony se giro para mirarme colocándose tan blanco como el papel.

— ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo tienes ahí? — pregunto temblando de pies a cabeza.

— El suficiente — murmure con la voz estrangulada — ¿así que esta es tu verdadera cara, _marica_? — pregunte con resentimiento.

Lo vi inspirar profundamente.

— Edward, lo siento…—

Eso fue suficiente para que explotara.

— ¡Me sacrificaste! ¡A mí! — Grite con rabia — ¡Compartimos útero malditasea! ¡Te di toda mi vida, todo lo hice por ti, todo lo que siempre eh hecho es por ti! ¡Mis ojos eras tú, imbécil! — Me acerque a él empujándolo con las manos en el pecho — ¡No me gusta el futbol y lo hice por ti! ¡Quería una moto y no la compre por ti! ¡Quería quedarme en Alemania y no lo hice por ti! — Lo volví a empujar con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que cayera al piso — ¡Ame a Isabella desde el primer instante en que la vi y la deje ir por ti! ¡Me traicionaste! — lo tome del cuello de la camisa y le lance dos puñetazos en la cara haciendo que su nariz botara liquido rojo y caliente.

Unos brazos se enrollaron en mis hombros y me apartaron del traidor de mi hermano, empecé a revolverme porque quería que me soltaran para seguirle entrando a puñetazos, nunca jamás lo había tocado, pero ahora no solo quiero tocarlo, asesinarlo es una mejor explicación.

— ¡Edward lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — lloro él tapándose la nariz tratando de parar el derrame.

— ¡Púdrete maldito infeliz! — Escupí en su dirección — ¡Tú, suéltame! — grite harto de todo, el amante de mi estúpido hermano me soltó y me gire dispuesto a irme cuando me detuve por unos momentos, tenía que preguntar unas cosas — ¿siempre supiste que estuve con Isabella? — miró hacia un lado, con su rostro lleno de vergüenza y rabia.

— Por supuesto, tu salvajismo la dejo marcada por todos lados — el primo de Jane soltó una risita y como no estaba para bromas me gire dándole un puñetazo en la cara, cayó en un sofá sosteniéndose un lado de la cara.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eso duele, joder! — Nos miramos con ira mutuamente — ¿Qué diablos te hice yo? —

— Eso fue por reírte — alce la pierna y deje que todo el peso de mi patada cayera en sus bolas — y esto por tocar a mi hermano con tus sucias manos ¡Marica! — se doblo de dolor mientras gritaba como si tuviera al diablo frente a él.

 _Lo cual así era_.

Mire a Anthony pero él no me miraba a mí, sino al idiota que lloraba de dolor, sus ojos estaban nublados de preocupación y pena.

— ¿desde cuándo estas con esta basura? —

— No tanto como crees — acepto aun sin mirarme.

— ¿y cuando supiste que eras así? — Le di una patada para que prestara su atención en mí — respóndeme — se quedo mirándome por unos largos segundos, podía ver el conflicto reflejado en su cara — ¿Qué diablos estas pensando tanto? —

— Estoy midiendo la reacción que vas a tener — levante el puño dispuesto a partirle otra zona de su rostro para darle una pista de mi reacción cuando grito: — ¡Desde siempre! — Me detuve en seco — desde siempre eh sido así — baje el brazo sintiéndome derrotado, humillado y decepcionado — pero… pero… lo de Isabella fue… yo la amo… yo solo, no, no así como tu… yo simplemente me levante un día y supe que tú la amabas, pero ya era muy tarde así que quise cuidarla y me equivoque… hermano lo siento tanto —

— ¿hermano? — Me reí con amargura — ¿si quiera sabes qué significa eso? Porque después de toda esta porquería que tenías bien escondido no creo que lo sepas —

— tienes toda la razón de estar molesto por lo de Isabella pero yo… —

— ¡Cállate! — Grite pasándome las manos por el cabello y gruñendo como si fuera un animal — ¿Isabella? ¿Me estás hablando de Isabella? Se nota que me conoces hermanito — sentí dos lagrimas rodar por mi cara y si antes pensaba que Isabella me había roto el corazón, no tenía ni idea de lo que se puede sentir cuando en verdad sucede — la que menos me interesa es Isabella… me interesas tú, uh, bueno, _me interesabas tú_ —

— Edward…—

— Eras mi adoración Anthony — me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano pero fue inútil, siguieron bajando y bajando — ¿es que nunca has sentido todo el amor que te tengo? Primero me cortaría un brazo antes de hacerte daño a ti. A excepción de Isabella y que siempre supe que jamás la habías apreciado como debe ser, nunca te oculte nada, ni nunca eh querido ocultarte nada, tú eras lo primero en que pensaba en casi todas mis decisiones ¿y con esto me pagas? ¿No confiando en mí? —

— Las cosas no sucedieron así, nunca fue mi intención, solo tienes que escucharme — me imploro mirándome con lo mismo que yo sentía por él, pero no se lo deje ver, no tenía derecho a nada.

— ¿ahora quieres hablar? — Pregunte sonriendo con amargura — toma mi mano — extendí la mano y aunque estaba dudoso la tomo con fuerza, lo levante y lo conduje hasta el baño, por unos segundos vio en dirección hacia donde estaba el primo de Jane antes de que cerrara la puerta — vamos hablar hermanito mío — sonreí hipócritamente pero él se trago la sonrisa, porque de inmediato sus hombros cayeron liberándose de la tensión acumulada.

 _Cada segundo que pasa me decepciono más._

— gracias… gracias… yo sabía que entenderías…—

— No, lo siento, perdón — lo interrumpí de forma cortante — me equivoque, voy a hablar yo —

— pero…—

— Cállate — ordene, automáticamente él lo hizo, ahora entiendo mucho cosas de su personalidad.

No solo porque Anthony era el hermanito pequeño y por ende era lógico que tuviera que obedecer, también estaba el hecho de que ahora liberado de su máscara él era más… suave. Y estúpido de mí que la sobreprotección que creí haber superado cuando entramos a la secundaria (porque dimos el estirón y ningún matón se metía con nosotros) se elevo por los cielos.

— vas agarrar esa toalla que esta haya, te limpiaras, te pondrás otra estúpida camisa y saldrás para estar al lado de mi madre apoyándome en el día de mi boda, con Isabella será más fácil, le dirás la verdad y en el momento en que me largue de esta ciudad jamás podrás despegarte de ella, así no quiera, la cuidaras con tu vida y te aseguraras que ningún daño le ocurra —

Su rostro era todo un poema.

— pero Edward… no puedo…—

— Sí, si puedes — le interrumpí — porque si tuviste las bolas necesarias paras estar con un hombre, las tendrás para esto — me estremecí de solo imaginármelo — por último, tendrás que decirle todo a mis padres —

— ¡No! — grito asustado.

— ¡Pues sí! — Ordene yo tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a mí — es hora de enfrentarte a las consecuencias, se hombre por una vez en tu vida y asume lo que cosechaste, esta misma noche me voy muy lejos, volveré dentro de un año y espero Anthony que hayas cumplido con todo lo que te eh ordenado porque de lo contrario vendré para ser el mismísimo Diablo en persona —

— Edward no podre, no sin ti para… — su voz se esfumo de pronto y giro su rostro evitando mi mirada.

Sonreí con melancolía.

— ¿para arreglarte la vida, eso era lo que ibas a decir? — Reí lleno de tristeza — lástima hermanito, tendrás que crecer aunque no quieras — empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando me tomo del brazo, no quise mirarlo, estaba enojado y decepcionado de él.

— ¿me perdonaras? — su voz sonó como si tuviera el corazón tan roto como el mío, pero era imposible, entre él y Isabella se encargaron de destrozarlo.

— Cuando hayas hecho todo lo que te dije reconsiderare lo que me estás diciendo — me solté de su agarre bruscamente y empecé a caminar — antes de eso, olvida que tienes un hermano — mire en dirección al idiota que tenia la botella de vino en medio de sus piernas, hice una mueca de asco.

— Esa patada tuya es como un tren de carga — se quejo Alec ladeando la cabeza para mirarme.

— Quiero que te alejes de Anthony — me acerque a él viendo como fruncía el ceño, esta era la última cosa que hare por ese idiota antes de irme — ¿lo quieres? —

Sus claros ojos verdes me miraron con determinación.

— Sí —

— entonces respeta su espacio y vete, eh aprendido que quien te ama te busca —

— pero yo…—

— tú nada, te alejas o por el amor de todo lo sagrado que te dejare sin hijos — puse mis manos en puños mirándolo con toda la ira que sentía — es mejor que no me retes, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, yo no soy mi hermano Alec — él soltó un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

— Como quieras, lo dejare en paz — asentí aunque no me miraba podía creerle, solo escuchar su voz derrotada era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando me pare en el altar lo primero que vi fue a Anthony estaba justo donde debería estar, al lado de mi madre y a su derecha mi padre. Por supuesto que Jasper sería mi padrino, se lo merecía después que le hice pasar todo el calvario de mi despecho, a eso se le suma que lo dejare solo, tenía que buscar una manera de agradecérselo.

Todos nos colocamos alertas en cuanto empezaron a salir las chicas vestidas de un amarillo pálido, estaba esperando la aparición de mi eterno amor/tormento pero nunca sucedió, fruncí el ceño en cuando la marcha nupcial sonó y apareció la novia agarrada del brazo de su padre, Aro Vulturi era un hombre alto, canoso pero que seguía siendo atractivo a pesar de su edad y bastante intimidante si se lo proponía, en ese sentido era bastante parecido a su hija.

A pesar del extravagante gusto de Jane el vestido no era tan descabellado como esperaba, quizás mi imaginación me llevo a transparencias y ajustado, pero lo que estaba viendo era totalmente diferente. Ese bonito vestido era de un color perla, satinado y en línea A con tirantes, lucia perfecto en su cuerpo, me sorprendió mucho que me gustara por lo que sonreí con cariño, esta chica estaba loca pero ese vestido fue pensado para mí no para ella, casi le perdono por haber vestido a Isabella como una diosa del sol, solo _casi_.

— Edward, cuida bien a mi nena — dijo Aro en cuanto llego hasta donde estaba.

Asentí solemne.

Alzo el velo adornado con un montón de brillos de su hija y beso ambas mejillas, no podía negarlo Jane lucía radiante, hermosa como una gema recién pulida. Ella sonreía sin parar y cuando me dio la mano todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en mí, eso me dio a entender muchas cosas lo cual hizo que me quedara en shock.

— ¿desde cuándo? — pregunte cuchicheando mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Jane por primera vez desde que la conozco se ruborizo.

— Desde siempre — soltó una risita y miro al padre que empezó a hablar — solo que sabía que si te decía saldrías corriendo — se encogió de hombros y me reí entre dientes.

— Tú eres una persona muy masoquista — susurre con la boca cerca de su oreja.

— Soy de las que si ama algo es mejor dejarlo libre — el padre la miro irritado y los dos sonreímos inocentes.

— Yo no podría — murmure evitando la mirada reprobatoria del padre.

— no soy tan perra como pensabas —

— ugh, lo siento por eso — me empecé a inquietar porque este nuevo descubrimiento me puso al borde de las dudas, ella se dio cuenta y me apretó la mano con fuerza.

— soy tu tabla de salvación ¿recuerdas? — me pregunto mirándome de reojo.

Inspire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

— y yo la tuya — asentimos los dos al mismo tiempo y el padre nos frunció el ceño a ambos provocando que la iglesia se llenara de risas.

Sin poder evitarlo los dos nos reímos también mientras decíamos al mismo tiempo:

— Lo sentimos — hubo otra ronda de risas antes de que volviéramos a concentrarnos en la ceremonia.

Todo acabo con un _'' Hasta que la muerte nos separe ''_ y después el beso, esa es mi última memoria ya que cuando nos montamos en la limosina, tuve mi primer trago de tequila en las manos, cortesía de mi flamante esposa.

 _UN AÑO Y UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS…._

Estaba viendo como las personas pasaban mientras miraban la mercancía que se encontraba en los pequeños puestos improvisados de un mercado cerca del _Puerto Génova_ , me encontraba sentado con la espalda recostada a la pared, las manos detrás de la nuca y con mi fiel sombrero que evitaba que los rayos del sol me quemaran.

Era un día tranquilo, solo se habían acercado dos pequeñas niñas de doce años para preguntar el costo de un paseo con sus novios, lo más sensato que hice fue correrlas y echarles la bendición ¿Quién tiene novio a los doce? Recuerdo que a esa edad yo todavía creía en Superman. Suspire aburrido, estaba indeciso, no sabía si quería irme esta noche, mañana o dentro de una semana.

Italia me parecía un país hermoso y lleno de cultura, pero así como estaba Italia estaba Francia, Portugal y Alemania, no eh querido visitar esta última porque sabía que si lo pisaba me quedaría, además ya se había cumplido el plazo para retomar todo lo que deje pendiente en Estados Unidos, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo como de atender a la cliente que estaba seguro que venía en mi dirección.

— _Ciao bello —_ me saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo fingí mi mejor sonrisa de trabajador.

— _Ciao bella —_ imite inclinando la cabeza.

Eso la hizo soltar una risita.

— _¿come ho la passeggiata piú lunga? —_

— _inglese e tedesco stanno parlando —_

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamo ella en ingles con un marcado acento italiano — entonces chico guapo ¿Cuánto me sale un paseo largo? — alzo sus enormes lentes de sol para dejarme ver unos coquetos y bonitos ojos grises.

— para usted y su marido podría ser…—

— oh, no, no — agito las manos ruborizándose — no tengo marido, soy soltera —

— ¡Qué bueno, eso hará que le salga más barato! — coquetee con ella guiñándole un ojo, las italianas les encantaba un buen americano y aunque no era precisamente un americano no tenían porque enterarse.

Eso hizo que soltara una corta carajada.

— es usted un pícaro — me amonesto como si tuviera más años que yo, debe de estar rondando unos treinta y pocos pero no más de ahí, su brillante cabello rubio y su rostro de porcelana no denotaban signos de vejez — mire que si lo pilla su esposa tendrá serios problemas — mire hacia abajo y el anillo de oro todavía estaba en mi dedo, se me olvido quitármelo cuando por fin firme los papeles de mi libertad.

Sonreí divertido.

— Si le contara que me divorcie justo hace tres días — ella empezó a reírse ante mi declaración — ¡Enserio! ¡Mi esposa solo me utilizo para cobrar una herencia! — tratar de convencerla era inútil, solo hacía que se riera más.

— ¿no tendrá una tarjeta de casualidad? — Me pregunto rebuscando en su enorme cartera costosa mientras soltaba risitas — te daré la mía, quiero un paseo largo que ayude a una persona a relajarse ¿se podría? — extendió la tarjeta y la tome ojeándola con rapidez.

— Claro, para usted lo que sea — mientras le daba la mía vislumbre el nombre y era un nombre que yo conocía muy bien — señorita Esme Swan — murmure con la respiración entrecortada.

— Entonces lo llamare, hasta pronto — escuche su taconeo y me alarme.

— ¡Oiga espere! — la llame levantándome de mi asiento de golpe y empezando a buscarla, para mi mala suerte paso un enorme camión lleno de tomates haciéndola perder de vista.

Gruñí.

Agarre la silla plegable y me la acomode en el hombro.

No creía en las casualidades, así que era insólitamente imposible que la Esme Swan que yo conocía fuera ella, no recuerdo su rostro pero era rubia justo como la mujer que se acaba de ir pero eso no quiere decir nada, no podía existir solo una familia hippie que estuviera obsesionada con nombres como Esme, Rosalie, Alice o… Isabella. Simplemente no podía existir solo una, habían más, muchas más, no tenia porque preocuparme que justamente fuera esa familia, la señorita Esme Swan no tiene que ser necesariamente tía de una Isabella Swan.

— _Ciao Edward —_ esa voz hizo que girara la cabeza, una belleza de piernas largas y piel morena me estaba saludando.

— Hola nena — sonreí provocando que se le subieran todos colores, me reí entre dientes, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de atajarme, aumente el paso y seguí mi camino hasta mi velero.

Era una de las muchas chicas que esperaban más que un saludo y conseguían solo decepción, yo también estaba decepcionado ya que esperaba que esa exótica piel y esas espectaculares piernas me tentaran desde la primera vez que la vi en la entrada del muelle, tomando el sol en la cubierta del yate de su padre, pero nada pasó. Justo como no pasaba nada con nadie.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin sexo que me estoy volviendo virgen.

Suspire con resignación entrando en mi velero. Ver a mi bebé fue mi primer recuerdo de la boda o mejor dicho de la celebración, Jane me dijo que hice el ridículo cuando me lo entregaron y empecé a besar la brillante pintura negra, pero no me importaba, estaba seguro que hasta sobrio lo fuera hecho, era tan hermoso que me quitaba el aliento y también era muy, muy costoso, era mucho más de lo que había pedido, siempre le estaría agradecido a mi ex-esposa (desde hace tres días) por eso.

Eso me recordó un asunto importante… me quite la cadena que cargaba en el cuello con Jesucristo en la cruz y metí el anillo ahí, luego me la volví a colocar, desde ayer era oficialmente un hombre soltero.

Pensé que habría más drama con Jane pero ha madurado en todo este tiempo y aunque ella dejo escapar esa mirada de _estoy profundamente enamorada de ti_ , le hizo honor a lo que ella me había dicho en el altar _si amas algo déjalo libre_ , así que después que nos tomáramos un café y que sin un ápice de vergüenza me dijera que su carrera como actriz xxx estaba dando muchos frutos, nos marchamos de ahí con la promesa de otro café si nos volvíamos a encontrar algún día.

Con mi familia era otro cuento, aunque nos comunicábamos por vía e-mail no estaba entusiasmado por volver, no quería comprobar si Anthony había hecho todo lo que le dije, tampoco estaba seguro de volver a la universidad o de vivir en una casa sobre la tierra. Eso me llevaba a pensar en cierta chica que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, la extrañaba como loco y cada vez que la pensaba (lo cual nunca hacia para evitar el dolor) deseaba dar rienda atrás para regresar a donde pudiera sentirla cerca, luego me sacaba de mis estúpidas ideas, si ella quisiera reconstruir de nuevo su vida, no sería con el chico que tiene la misma cara que el que la engaño. Así que me di por vencido, algún día en un futuro lejano yo encontraría a alguien y todo estaría bien, no perfecto, sino bien.

A lo mejor me quedare solo un tiempo más en el mar… después vería que hacer con mi vida.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, así que empecé a cocinar mi cena y sin poder evitarlo agarre una cucharada de mantequilla de maní para metérmela a la boca.

Mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Bueno? — masculle aún con la cuchara en la boca.

— ¿Edward? —

— Aja — grazne subiendo a la cubierta.

— Soy Esme Swan —

— oh, sí — dije atragantado.

— ¿estás ocupado? Es para decirte que ya deposite, mañana en la mañana necesitare el viaje ¿te parece? —

— oh, uh, pero…—

— Entonces estamos hablando Edward — me interrumpió con mucha alegría — _¡Ciao bello!_ — logre tragarme la mantequilla con dificultad pero ya era muy tarde, había colgado y para colmo apagó su teléfono.

No lance el mío al mar porque volví a convencerme de que las casualidades no existen.

 _No es la Esme Swan tía de Isabella que yo conozco… no es la Esme Swan tía de Isabella que yo conozco…_ con ese pensamiento en la cabeza me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todas mis charlas internas eran inútiles, estaba asustado hasta la madre y cualquier cosita hacia que saltara, marque el número un montón de veces pero salía apagado, solo había recibido un mensaje que a las ocho de la mañana estaría en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos para el paseo.

Mientras iba caminando hacia haya me maldije un sin número de veces por no poner un sano puesto de venta de pescado como hacían otros como yo para sobrevivir ¡Pero no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo siempre tenía que romper el molde! Así que en ese momento me pareció mejor cobrar por paseos largos y cortos en cualquier ciudad que este y no vender peces… ¡Fuera vendido los estúpidos peces!

Suspire en cuanto llegue a donde habíamos acordado y no había nadie. Con desesperación marque el número del que me habían enviado el mensaje.

— ¿bueno? — contesto una suave voz de mujer, que de inmediato reconocí como la de Esme Swan.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! — Chille con alegría — señorita Esme es para avisarle que el paseo queda suspendido por problemas técnicos…—

— te deposite mucho dinero _bello_ , más que el que cuesta un paseo largo, estoy segura que podrás arreglarlo — hablaba con dulzura.

— Pero si no se trata de dinero… — hice una pausa extrañado — ¿Por qué más dinero? —

— porque espero que cubra los paseos que te perderás en el futuro —

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir usted con eso? — pregunte empezando a enojarme.

— _un bel bacio e buona fortuna —_

Entonces colgó.

— ¿señorita Esme? — Empecé a hiperventilar — ¿Esme Swan? —

Esto no podía ser nada bueno.

— Edward — me paralice ante esa voz que sonó a mis espaldas — Edward — volvió a llamar como queriendo afirmar el hecho de que es real.

Me gire lentamente, tan lentamente que pude detallar todo de ella.

Cuerpo hermoso envuelto en un vestido blanco con lunares rojos.

Piel perfecta.

Manos temblorosas llenas de pulseras.

Tetas perfectas.

Labios y mejillas rojos como pétalos de rosas.

Cabello dorado rozando sus hombros, lleno de mechones de colores.

Ojos brillantes, maravillosos, alegres y divertidos, como dos increíbles piscinas de chocolate liquido.

— Hola Edward — saludo ella y empezó a enrollarse un mechón de cabello con el dedo, justo como hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Tú? — logre expulsar casi en un susurro.

— Fue culpa de mi tía — ella rodo los ojos exasperada — dijo que sería más dramático así —

 _A partir de hoy empezare a creer en las casualidades._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuchichié con el corazón en la garganta.

 _¿Dónde quedo mi tono de voz decente?_

— Vine porque me pagaron un paseo — sonrió viéndose como el mejor de los amaneceres y termino por robarme el poco aliento que quedaba — y es una paseo muy largo —

— ¿Qué-e? — tartamudee.

Ella soltó una risa temblorosa pero divertida.

— espero que no te molestes, pero planeo esto desde el día de tu boda…—

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo-o-o es-s-s eso-o? —

 _Era oficial, me había vuelto pendejo._

— Ese día no estaban discutiendo precisamente en un bajo volumen — esta vez soltó una carcajada, me ruborice como si fuera un tonto niño puberto, ella siempre lograba hacerme sentir así — así que cuando escuche todo eso no tuve de otra que decirle a la novia que no podía ser su dama de honor porque tenía un futuro que atender, así que aquí estoy, una año después, sabiendo que estas divorciado y sin ataduras para pedirte que me lleves a un paseo… y para prometerte que si aceptas este será el mejor paseo de nuestras vidas — ella dio los tres pasos que nos separaban y tomo mi mejilla con delicadeza — ¿me entiendes? — mire sus profundos y ahora cristalinos ojos, recordando que yo había dicho esas mismas palabras, me embargo la emoción de saber que recordaba todo pero esta vez era con el hermano correcto.

Inspire hondo para recobrar el aliento.

— Antes que me dé un ataque cerebro-vascular — ella se rio de eso — ¿y mi padres? —

— Felices, esperando a que los llames —

— ¿y la escuela? —

— eres un hombre muy inteligente, un año… o dos… o tres… no tendrás problema alguno —

— Oh… — trague pesado — ¿Jasper? —

— Tiene una novia y va a ser papá — mi ojos se ampliaron de la emoción — está esperando a que lo llames, no le digas que te dije —

— ¿Y…Anthony? — mi voz se quebró unas cuantas veces mientras decía el nombre de mi hermano.

— Está aquí en Italia, esperando a ver si puede hablar contigo — enrollo sus brazos entorno a mi cuello y pego su frente a la mía — los dos estamos esperando por ti — susurro cerrando los ojos.

— ¿por mi? — automáticamente mis brazos encontraron ese lugar alrededor de su cintura y se sintió tan bien, tan natural, como si toda la vida lo fuera hecho.

— Sí, por ti — inspiro hondo y soltó de golpe — esperando a ver si puedes volver a incluirnos en tu vida —

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿juntos? —

— no, nunca más — mis brazos se tensaron y ella supo lo que quería hacer porque de inmediato sus piernas rodearon mi cintura — yo contigo y él con Alec… ¿te parece? —

— una última pregunta — susurre contra sus labios — ¿Cómo sabes que estás con el hermano correcto? —

— Porque ese hermano es el único capaz de tocar todos mis chakras — eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté una enorme carcajada.

— cariño, estas a punto de entrar en una enorme montaña rusa… ¿está preparado todo tu ser? —

— ¿está listo el tuyo? —

— oh, florecita… desde el primer instante en que te vi bailando —

Entonces la bese.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Holaaaaaa… espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Fue hermoso, divertido y relajante escribir esto, me encanto mi hermoso par de gemelos así que espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias.**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor como que Edward Cullen se esté volviendo virgen por no desear estar con nadie más que contigo.**_


End file.
